Loving an Angel
by TwilightEquestrian
Summary: When Carlisle comes home upset from the hospital the Cullens soon have a new member of the family, Casey. This is the story of Casey Marcks and the adventures she has with our favorite vampires!
1. So Innocent

**Carlisle POV**

**I cracked open the door and looked inside hoping not to wake the sleeping child. I looked at her tiny delicate body and blond curls and just sighed. That poor tiny young innocent child. I felt so guilty about not being able to save her parents lives if not for them but for her who was now left and orphan. No child so young should have to go through what this little girl was about to go through no child at all should ever have to it was cruel and terrible a tragedy to leave someone so helpless to fend for themselves in the world. It made me rethink the kindness of God and everything that the bible stood for. Her parents were dead and she had no other family no grandparents, aunts, uncles, or cousins; she had no one. Nobody there when she was sad or sick or alone. Nobody to care for her the way a child should be loved. She had nothing.**

**I couldn't get her sweet innocent face out of my thoughts as I drove home. It was as if the image of her sleeping in that hospital bed knowing she had no one had been imprinted in my head and it was not going to leave. When I got home I quickly rushed to change my thoughts in fear that Edward would see that tiny girl's face in my mind and ask about it. I knew that hear that girl's story would upset my beloved Esme and that they all would be begging to bring her into the family. **

**As the night when on I began to feel the eyes of my family boring into me with every move I made; Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice all stared at me. My face must have given me away.**

**"Carlisle, what's the matter did something happen at the hospital?" Esme asked concerned. I sighed I couldn't lie to them and say everything was ok.**

**"Yes, something happened at the hospital," I said slowly and quietly seeing them all tense in their places obviously thinking the worse.**

**"What happened?" Rosalie asked straightening in her seat next to Emmett and looking me straight in the eye as if she thought I might lie to her.**

**"There was a car accident with a family, two adults and a little girl," I said quietly slowing down and letting each word sink in, "the parents didn't make it but the girl is perfectly ok." I saw the pain the story of the girl shoot through the face of everyone if the room as they realized that the child was left an orphan.**

**"That's just terrible," Esme said slowly in a hush tone, "That poor child."**

**"What's going to happen to her when she leaves the hospital, Carlisle?" Alice asked though from the look on her face she already knew.**

**"She has no other family, she will probably go to a foster family for a little while and then possibly adopted out to someone who can look after her for a longer time."**

**"No!" Rosalie screamed jumping out from her seat, "Do you know how terrible most foster homes are? All they want is money they won't even care about that little girl they'll go and give her just enough to survive and then spend the money on themselves!" Emmett tightened his arms around her and she leaned her head into his chest. Esme was on the verge of tears along with Alice who was now pacing the room quickly deep in thought, thoughts that were obviously driving Edward mad.**

**"Carlisle," Esme said in a whisper, "do you think maybe we you know…" I might not be an Alice, but I saw that coming the minute we started talking about the girl. Rosalie who was now sitting sat up straight again and looked at me wondering, Alice stopped pacing apparently Esme had just asked the question she wanted to ask but couldn't find the right words to say. All eyes were on me, but I didn't have the slightest idea of what to say. It wouldn't be safe because we were what we were, but the thought had crossed my mind on taking the child in when I saw her lying asleep in that hospital bed all alone and so fragile.**

**"I… I'm not sure, it might not be safe," I stuttered, but then that tiny face that had been haunting my thoughts for hours now reentered my head and I knew exactly what I wanted and what my family wanted, "I guess we can try and foster her for a little while, but we will have to be careful hunting more often and such, remember children fall and get and bleed."**

**Esme, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie all smiled at me widely the excitement of the thoughts of having a little girl come and live with us were setting in quickly. Esme ran over and hugged me. Alice was bouncing up and down in her place her thoughts racing, Rose was rejoicing and she began talking with Emmett and Esme about the different things they would need to buy. Jasper and Edward just stared; Edward's mouth looked like it was going to fall to the floor.**

**"Carlisle, have you forgotten everything. We are VAMPIRES; we can't have a little human girl around! Think of the risks not only she would be at but us to with the Volturi!" Edward yelled jumping out of his seat.**

**"A child's blood isn't nearly as potent and it will only be for a while, probably just for the summer before she would have to go to school and would need a more permanent place to stay."**


	2. Meeting Casey

**Chapter 2**

**Esme POV**

**I was so happy the smile on my face was wider than it had ever been before! We were now bringing home the newest member of the Cullen family home to our countryside home, Casey Marcks that was her name and I absolutely couldn't get it out of my head! Carlisle was right she was the most beautiful and innocent thing I had ever seen in my extremely long existence. She was six, but looked much younger. The build of her body reminded me of Alice, tiny to extremes like a doll. She had the biggest blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean or the sky so vast and bright! Her hair was golden blonde like Rosalie's, a similarity that Rose had found absolutely wonderful, and it curled perfectly to just bellow her shoulders by an inch or so. I had hardly said to words to her and I couldn't love her anymore, it was a shame that this was only temporary and she would be leaving by the end of the summer.**

**When Carlisle, Rose, and I brought her home everyone else was waiting to meet their "temporary" sister. Alice nearly knocked her down when she ran out to greet her Emmett followed an I could see it was taking everything in his power to control himself from crushing her in his big bear hug. Edward and Jasper kept as much distance as the room would allow Jasper afraid of the scent of her blood and Edward was well just being stubborn about the whole situation. I laughed softly as Casey hide behind me when humongous Emmett ran out to greet her. He must have looked like a monster that was going to eat her in her eyes we all knew Emmett though he appeared tough had a very gentle side.**

**Alice rushed Casey right up to the room we both designed for her practically the minute we brought her inside. We all were bursting with excitement as she walked into the room that was once one of many closets that belonged to Alice, our shop to you drop daughter. Casey who had not yet said a word ran right into the large room and threw herself on her new pink bed. I heard Alice squeal as she saw the smile that erupted on Casey's face as she explored her new room. Alice and Rose rushed over to her taking her hand and leading her around her new room showing her everything, where the toys were and where she would find her clothes that we had bought for her. As they with the addition of Emmett had begun playing with the toys the rest of the family and I excused ourselves and returned downstairs. **

**Later I went up to see how things were going as Casey was supposed to be in bed when I saw something I won't long forget. Rosalie was reading Casey a book with Alice and Emmett, wearing a wig and plenty of make-up, were both sitting on the foot of the bed listening quietly. As I witnessed this, I began to think about how we were ever going to give her up and move on with our lives after she left us, but we were going to have to say goodbye either way no matter how attached we got to each other.**

**The next morning, I began to cook breakfast for the first time in over eighty years. I was making pancakes and sausage praying that they would taste good to a little six-year-old girl. Alice carried Casey down the stairs with Rose close behind. All three were smiling widely. **

**"Show Esme the dress you picked out, Case!" Alice said bursting with excitement, clothes always made her excited.**

**My new daughter twirled after Alice put her down, she had the cutest little plaid dress I had ever seen on. Her blonde curly hair was pulled back with a small red bow and she had little red sandals on her tiny little feet. I never in my existence had seen anything so cute in my life.**

**"Oh my, aren't you just adorable!" I said, "Would you like some breakfast I made pancakes!"**

**"Yummy, Pancakes!" she replied running over and leaping into the chair. Emmett came and sat next to her why she ate and they argued over who got to play with which Barbie doll later on.**


	3. Let's Play Ball!

**Chapter 3**

**Emmett POV**

**That little girl was so cute and so much fun to be around! I just couldn't stay away from her! She had a lot of energy and that was good for someone like me who needed to be active all the time or I would get very bored. For the past two weeks we had played so many games that I couldn't even keep track! Barbie's, house, animal doctor, and the list goes on and on forever and ever, kinda like me! We also adopted the traditions of watching at least one movie a day and someone had to read her a story before she went to bed.**

**To be honest at first when she hide from me I was really nervous about her not liking me because well I must have looked like a giant monster to her, but now we were really close and great playmates. Everyone was always joking that Alice and I had finally found someone at our level to play with and to be honest I think they are right! These games no matter how girly and childish I absolutely loved every minute we spent playing them! I used to always play with my nieces as a human, but not even that could come close to matching the fun I had with this little girl!**

**It had been two weeks since she came to live with us and well must of us were so upset when we had to leave her to hunt, but it was for her benefit. We didn't go far it only took and hour or so and someone was always with her as we went in shifts giving her excuses to explain our absence. It was hard to lie to her, but we couldn't tell her not now not ever she would probably run and scream and well it wouldn't be good!**

**The constant routine of little "girl" games got annoying after a while though so I decided to teach her what it was like to be one of the boys! I decided to play the game that was called America's pastime.**

**"Casey, how'd ya like to go outside and play a little baseball?" I asked praying she would agree with me.**

**"Sure! Emm that sounds like fun!" she replied using her nickname for me. This was going to be so much fun and maybe even better than dress up!**

**I then began to teach her how to play baseball. It was funny watching her hold the big fat plastic bat in correctly and seeing her keep missing every time I gently tossed the waffle ball to her. I could see she was getting annoyed and discouraged, when Jasper came over with a tee, something I should have thought of using, and joined in our little game. I knew Jazz would eventually be won over by her and I know Edward will eventually! She is just toooooo CUTE!!!**

**It was funny playing baseball this way. We were used to well how do I put it? A more intense game then tee ball! She eventually got the hang of the hitting and base running after running in the wrong direction a couple of times. It was funny when Casey and I ganged up on Jazz. He would always let her get him out though that cheating brother of mine!**

**Along with teaching her baseball Jasper and I also devoted ourselves to teaching her the great game of football. At first Jazz was reluctant to physically touch her fearing the worse, but in the end he was swinging her around in his arms without any problems with her blood at all, actually he was smiling wider than I ever seen and his laughing well it was almost as loud as mine! The entire family even Edward watched as we played and I could tell that they were all pleased with Jasper and I, especially Jasper for being able to control his thirst why we played with our new little sister.**

**At the end of the day not only Casey, but both Jasper and I were completely drained and out of energy! Esme was very please that we took Casey outside and let her run around in the warm summer air. I plan on doing this again it was so much fun! Casey slept good that night too! **


	4. Never Leaving!

**NOTE: Yeah you finally get to know Casey's side of the story and her opinions on all the cullens! WOW, It's really har when you older to try to sound like a six year old when you write!! I did my best though! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 4**

**Casey POV**

**The past two months I spent living with the Cullens have been the some of the best of my whole entire life! I really do love them and think they are amazing people so kind and giving and well FUN! I love that Carlisle and Esme take such good care of me making me all my meals and everything they are just like parents and they are good at their job. Rosalie is like a big sister taking care of me, playing with my dolls, and protecting me as if she was my mother or Esme I truly did love her for everything she did for me. Alice is my best friend in the world! She always does my hair for me, plays with me, and buys me pretty clothes and everything else I could ever want! Everyone says she spoils me and I have to agree, I can't imagine life without her now she has become such a huge part of who I am. Emmett is my big brother always up to play every game I can imagine even dress up, he actually wears makeup and wigs and all, don't tell rose but he sometimes squeezes his giant feet down to fit in her heeled shoes! We always watch movies together every night and play baseball and football! I used to think Jasper didn't like me, but I was totally wrong! He plays baseball and football with me and has even taught me the basics of reading and writing he is a great teacher and brother I love him so much! Edward…Well Edward I don't think he really like me. He is always locked in his room listening to music or whatever he does in there or very far away from me, he never gets within ten feet of where I am. Alice says he's just being stubborn, but I don't think so.**

**I am worried about one thing though! Carlisle and Esme said that at the end of the summer someone is going to take me to a new family since my parents went to heaven to live with God. I don't want to go and leave my friends here I never had a big family to spend time with and play with me, but now I do and I don't want to have to leave everything I love here and got to live with another strange family! When I told Rosalie this she said she didn't want me to have to leave either, but we would have to see what happens that it might be a good idea for me to leave that I should just be brave no matter what happens and always be a good little girl. I still don't want to leave the Cullen family though!**

**This has been the best summer of my entire life! I wish it wouldn't end and I wouldn't have to go back to school. Summer is one of the best seasons because it is always very warm and sunny. It rains a lot here, but when it is nice enough we always would go outside and play in the covering of shade the trees give us. I'm really going to miss summer!**

**Books: The Outsiders by S.E Hinton**

**Music: didn't really use any!**


	5. Birthday Party!

**NOTE: I am just starting to realize that if I stick with my plains this story is going to be LONG like 20 chapters! Thanks Everyone for reading!**

**Chapter 5**

**Rosalie POV**

**Since it looks like Casey will be leaving us in an extremely short week and a half we decided to throw her an early seventh birthday party. Everyone is excited, but I'm not because in a way it's a goodbye party; a well since after next week we will never see you again so here you go party, and I can't stand it. I know Esme and Alice both feel the same way but they are putting on a better act then I am trying to not let the others or Casey know that they are hurting. Emmett and Jasper, I don't think have really thought about her leaving yet, I think they are avoiding the inevitable fact that after next week she was gone forever, but who knows only Edward who as time goes on gets more miserable every day. It breaks my heart to know that Casey doesn't think he likes her. He says he doesn't, but that's only because he is stubborn and thinks that everything we do with her is us risking our lives. I hope he can find some way to make friends with her in this week; it would kill me to see her leave thinking he hated her.**

**We are all desperately trying to find something sentimental to give to Casey along with the thousands of presents we all bought. I'm not sure what anyone is giving her, besides Jasper, and I can't think of anything myself, but I will find something for her if it's the last thing I do!**

**At Casey's party we started with gifts. My present was wrapped in an elegant white paper with lace and a big snowy colored bow. I picked it up and walked slowly over to her kneeling down next to her. She smiled that smile we all loved that was so big and bright and beautiful and slowly started ripping the paper off.**

**"It's a photo album, I filled it with pictures of all of us so when you leave you can take it with you to remember us," I said quietly not letting her know how each individual word ripped at my beat less heart.**

**Esme POV**

**I was putting on my best act at Casey's party, not letting her know how much I was hurt as Rosalie spook to her giving her the photo album. As Casey thanked Rose I walked over and picked up the gift Carlisle and I decided to give her. **

**"There you go angel," I said with a soft smile as I handed my present over to my daughter.**

**"Thank you!" She said as she began tearing the paper. Her eyes lit up as she saw the jewelry box.**

**"There's more open it up," Carlisle said.**

**She smiled up at us and gently and lifted the lid. Music began playing and a tiny ballerina began to twirl to the soft melody. She picked up the two bracelets that I had put in the pink wooden box holding them up for everyone to see.**

**"The jewelry box was mine when I was little," I explained, "this bracelet also belonged to my mother and this one we bought just for you with your name on it, see." **

**"They are so beautiful thank you guys so much I love them!" She said as I put the bracelet with her name on it around her little thin arm, since my mother's would be too big on her.**

**Jasper POV**

**Rosalie and Esme had both picked out such wonderful presents for Casey, I just hope she likes mine just as much. She hugged Esme and Carlisle and I walked over with my gift to her in my hand and leaned down why she opened it.**

**The blue wrapping paper soon joined Rosalie's white and Esme's pink paper on the ground and Casey showed everyone what I gave her with that smile dancing gracefully across her face.**

**"Thank you Jazzy, a notebook!" She said as if I had just given her the world.**

**"Yep you can write anything you want in it and see if you open it we all wrote you a special letter that you can read when you miss us to tell you how much we love you." I said trying to control my voice as it slowly broke toward the end. I wrapped my arms around my little sister and held her for a minute trying to forget that she was leaving us in a matter of a week.**

**Edward POV**

**It was so heartbreaking to see my family so upset about losing Casey after the past two and a half months. Two and a half months that they all agreed were the best of their existence. I was kind of sad to see that Casey was going to leave but that was for my family's sake, Casey would be better off with other humans. I just knew how hard it was going to be for the others.**

**I didn't want to contribute at all to this party, but everyone of course ganged up on me to get the kid a present. I guess in the long run if it helped her forget how rude I was to her maybe it would help me feel better about the whole situation. I knew she thought I didn't like her and I didn't want her to leave feeling that way for the rest of her life. I wanted to show her I cared. I took the tiny jewelry bag out of my back pocket and approached Casey. I smiled when I saw the surprised look on her face.**

**"Here Casey," I said, "That necklace belonged to my mother." I went around her back and put it on her. It was too big as I had thought, but she would grow into it, someday.**

**"Wow Edward, it's beautiful I love it thank you!" She said and I couldn't help but smile as looked at me with those big blue eyes.**

**Emmett POV**

**I was 150% right! Edward did care about the little squirt. I knew he did! I had a feeling that he wouldn't come to her party empty handed. I can't believe he gave her his mother's necklace, one of the last pieces of jewelry still in his possession.**

**For my present I wasn't going to give her something that would make her cry when she saw it. I wanted to give her something that would make her laugh and remember the good times we shared doing various activities and playing various games. I grabbed the bag full of memories and walked over to my little sis kneeling down nest to her.**

**"Okay, everyone the present we've all been waiting for! Now there's a lot in there so keep digging!" I said.**

**She pulled out the fist item.**

**"A Barbie dress custom made by your truly!" I laughed, **

"**The duck with a yellow circle from Lucky Ducks! A plastic cookie for well I hope you remember, cause I don't really want to get in trouble right now! A baseball and football both autographed by the best players to ever exist jasper and I, and last but certainly not least lipstick and blush from that little game of dress up!" Everyone was cracking up in laughter and I knew I chose the right gift. I hugged Casey as tightly as possible without killing her and made way for Alice.**

**Alice POV**

**"No fair Emm stole my idea!" I laughed as I walked forward with my bag to my best friend.**

**As she took each item out I told everyone what it was, "My custom Barbie dress along with matching hat, an entire make-up kit so you can practice for when you're older since I won't be there to help. Some of the drawings we made together, a mix CD of everyone's favorite music for you to listen to, that pair of heels you said you loved so that you can where them on your first date, and last but not least. A locket with both our pictures in it that says best friends forever and a matching bracelet that says stuff about sisters, but that's from all of us!" I leaned down hugged her kissed her cheek and turned away before she would see the tears that I was crying or whatever vampires do. **

**Another Note:**

**Books: The Miracle Worker**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	6. Goodbyes

**Note: The sad chapter :( where Casey leaves the Cullens! NOT THE END OF THE STORY THOUGH TRUST ME!**

**Chapter 6**

**Alice POV**

**It was today. The day we all had been dreading since the day we all met and fell in love with Casey Marcks, the most special and wonderful little girl in the entire universe. She was leaving us. To where we didn't yet know but our time was over with her and after she was picked up we would never see her again. Never see her smile so bright that even on the rainiest days it was as if the sun was shinning or hear her little high soprano laugh or stroke her perfect blonde curls as we held her ever. I would never get to help her pick out her clothes or do her hair different ways every morning or play dress up or Barbie. I would never have to watch Cinderella or The Little Mermaid over and over again ever.**

**I dressed her in a semi-formal dress that was as white as snow with her little black leather shoes and a white headband keeping the hair off her tiny perfect face. I put my favorite lip gloss on her and the whole while it was quiet. The whole morning had been nothing but quiet. Quiet as she ate and quiet as we all packed her clothes and toys into her bags for her to bring with her wherever she went. I didn't need my future predicting to tell me that this house was going to be quite sad for a long time. Everyone, even Edward, would be sad and quiet.**

**Everyone was sitting in the main room not watching TV not talking just thinking. Casey sat quietly between Esme and me starring out the window for the car that she knew was taking her away from us, her family. It was hard to look at her, but so hard to take my eyes off of her. I didn't want to see her and know she was leaving me, but I didn't want to forget anything about that child. I had already memorized every detail analyzing her looks and drawing conclusions of what she would look like as she grew. What was I going to do with my endless eternity after she was gone? How were we going to go on? We were going to go on forever, but she was going to take or hearts and everything that we were with her when she left us.**

**I couldn't help but think that maybe we never should have fostered her, and then we wouldn't have to go through all of this pain and suffering. I couldn't imagine a life without her though so I do not regret saving her from whatever we saved her from. **

**I was pulled from my thoughts as the door bell rang. Casey leaned closer to Esme looking for protection that we couldn't give her as Carlisle walked over to the door. We all shared glances and nods knowing exactly who was there and what they wanted. Our Casey. Our precious daughter, sister, and friend.**

**As Carlisle answered the door we all stood up as straight as possible rigid in grief. Nobody said anything and we all walked over to the big wooden door in the front of the house. Casey gripped Esme and my hand with dear life as if she was never going to let go.**

**We approached the lady at the door who introduced her self as a Mrs. Hewitt. She had her brunette hair pulled into a bun and to be honest the way she looked and dressed it reminded me of an old schoolhouse teacher from **_**Little House on the Prairie **_**or something. She smiled at all of us and then turned her complete attention to Casey.**

**"Hello dear you must be Casey are you already to come with me?" She asked sincerely.**

**"Do I have to?" Casey asked lowering her tiny face. **

**"Yes honey the Cullens here have decided not to keep you and adopt you," She explained. I saw Rosalie shoot her a dark angry face knowing that Casey would probably take it the wrong way and think that we didn't love her, but we all did maybe even to much.**

**"Now say goodbye to your friends here and we will go get into my car," Mrs. Stupid Head said.**

**Casey started with Carlisle hugging him tightly, whispering like the wind quick and soft her goodbye that I didn't want to hear. She then approached Rose who scooped her up in her arms and hugged her as if she was never letting go then she kissed her cheek putting her back on the ground glaring at Mrs. Hewitt who was becoming uncomfortable in the doorway. Jasper also hugged her but more carefully then the others thirst for her blood probably burning his throat like a wild fire. Emmett picked her up and hugged her in that Emmett the big brother bear way and messed up her hair when he placed her down smiling doing the best so far at hiding his emotions that you could still see were ripping him slowly apart. Then she came to me.**

**"Goodbye, Alice," she said so soft any normal person wouldn't have heard her.**

**I picked her up in my arms and hugged her as tightly as I could without breaking her in half.**

**"I love you Casey and I always will for every single day of forever," I whispered my voice breaking to her as I kissed her cheek softly beginning to cry.**

**Edward came over and hugged her, since her party he had spent more time observing her but never really trying to understand her like we all did, but he was Edward and that was his way. Casey ran to Esme jumping so gracefully into her arms. This goodbye was the hardest and most excruciating to watch, someone might as well rip me apart and throw me in a fire, it would feel much better to die than to watch mother and daughter say goodbye for the last time. Esme held her for a minute whispering to her and trying to calm the girl as she now was full out sobbing. As Esme put Casey back on the ground I could see Esme sobbing even worse than me and Rosalie put together. Even Emmett the big tuff bear that he was, was now sobbing as Casey took Mrs. Hewitt's outstretched hand and walked over to the car parked in front of the large house. The car pulled away and she was gone. We were never going to see her again, never ever.**

**Music: **

**Light On by David Cook**

**Every Thing by a Cursive Memory**

**My Wish by Rascal Flatts**


	7. Alone

**A/N: I have no idea of what children's homes and what not are like I just needed somthing to amke it interesting! This chapter is really long! It includes a diary entry and a letter from every Cullen!**

**Chapter 7**

**Casey POV**

**Dear Diary,**

**I have been living here at this children's home and detention center for officially one month. I can't stand it here any longer. I hate the way I have to live. I having to hide you and the other special presents the Cullens gave me at my early birthday party that now seems so distant, because the other girls or Mrs. Hewitt would take them from me. All the pretty clothes Alice gave me have been taken and given to the others. I hate having to do all the chores because the other girls don't want to do anything. I hate being hungry because the other girls ate all the food. I hate everything!**

**The other girls are so mean and terrible. Some of them are here because, like me, they don't have any parents or anyone to take care of them, but the others well there here because they are the worst girls in the world and can't be near their families or friends, because they are dangerous. The girl I shared a bunk bed with was expelled from every school in the state of New York. They all are absolutely dreadful! I am the youngest of ten girls I share a room with and they are very mean to me. The take my stuff and throw it around, but that's only when they aren't beating on me! I swear I am covered from head to toe in bruises! I really hate it here!**

**I never wrote in my diary or looked any of the many wonderful things the Cullen family gave me when any of the other girls were around. They would always take it and throw it or rip pages out of my precious diary that Jasper gave me at my birthday party. They were constantly destroying my letters to the Cullens, saying that it was a waste of time any way writing to them that eventually I wouldn't get any letters at all.**

**I used to get a letter from every member of my old family practically every day they would each tell me about a specific event or day, but then I got less and less and now nothing at all. I couldn't help, but think they were right with what they said about the letters but I still hoped and prayed that the Cullen family would write me back, as I wrote to them everyday hiding the truth about how terrible everything really was. When ever I doubted their love for me I would think about how much fun we had and how sad and depressed they had looked when I left with Mrs. Hewitt, but I was starting to forget just like all the others who said they didn't even remember their own real family anymore. I thought more and more trying to keep the memories I spent with the Cullens over this summer alive, but still I kept forgetting certain things. It was all slipping, I could barely remember my parents that had went to live in heaven with God now, and I was traumatized that the same would happen with the Cullens. Had Mrs. Hewitt actually been right when she said the Cullens didn't love me or even want me?**

**I walked over to my bed and sat down following the usual routine I followed and opened up to the page where the Cullen family had all written me letters before I left.**

**To my dearest sister Casey,**

**You will never know how much I love you and how much just you being in this house have changed me. The man you see standing in front of you today is not the man I was before your arrival. You have given me a new outlook on life and have showed me that there is good in the world even for someone with no hope like me. I will always be grateful to you for that!**

**I loved playing endless games with you. I will never forget the good times we shared playing outside with Emmett or having me teach you how to read and write. I know it made you made, but every time you stumbled over a word I couldn't love you more!**

**I'm going to miss you little sis when you leave and I hope you enjoy this diary and tell it all your secrets as it will not only help with your reading and writing, you can pretend your telling me everything just like you used to.**

**Remember that education will make you what you are and what you want to be so keep studying!**

**Love,**

**Jasper Hale**

**To My Darling Little Sister,**

**I can't believe you are actually leaving us. It seems like just last week when we brought you into not only our family, but our hearts. I really don't know how to put how much I love you into actual words. I honestly don't think there are words that can describe the way I care about you, Casey.**

**I hope you can remember all the good times, reading, watching movies, putting make-up on Emmett. So many good times! Why did they have to end?**

**I remember how quiet you were that first night and how no matter how hard we all tried you wouldn't talk at all? I do, and now look you won't stop talking!**

**We have had so man good times together! I will always think of you as my little sister for the rest of my life and even past that. I am going to be pushing the family to consider adopting you, but there are a lot of problems we would have to work out.**

**I love you, Casey and I always will!**

**With Unlimited Love,**

**Your Sister Rosalie **

**Dear Casey,**

**I want you not only to know that I love you as if you were my own daughter, but that you were the one and only thing that brought happiness into my family.**

**The Cullen household became a much happier place during your stay. Esme and Rose enjoyed so much taking care of you as did I. Alice and Emmett finally had someone at their own level to play games with. Jasper was completely and forever changed because of you and even Edward; though he was stubborn, saw the joy in the others, the light in their eyes. I love you very much and wish for you a good life in the future!**

**Sincerely,**

**Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

**To The Very Best Friend and Sister EVER,**

**I'm going to miss you sooooooo much after you leave! It is going to be terrible with out you! I hope you know I love you so much and that you are the best sister a girl could ask for, much better than Rose.**

**I am at a loss when it comes to thinking of my new shopping buddy, nobody was as fun to shop with as you actually you are the only one who was able to put up with my shopaholic ways! We had tooooo many good times over the summer in the mall! Shopping for everything under the sun and beyond! I'm really going to miss that!**

**Shopping isn't the only thing I will miss. I am going to miss your curly golden hair and your big bright blue eyes! I'm going to miss hearing you laugh and say my name. I'm going to miss reading and watching countless movies on rainy days! But, most of all I'm going to miss YOU!**

**We have done sooooo much together that I promise to never forget! I promise to write at least once a week and maybe visit you if Carlisle and Esme let me! I hope you have a good future ahead of you, Case. I hope that everything goes your way and I think I'll be happy if you never look back at your time with us, but also never forget. I LOVE YOU SOOOOO MUCH CASEY!**

**WITH LOVE FOREVER,**

**YOUR SHOPPING PARTNED ALICE!**

**XOXOXO…**

**Dear Casey,**

**Jasper wanted me to write some things about how much you mean to our family so here I go.**

**Casey, you defiantly are a very unique and special little girl and I know how much you mean to my family and how much they mean to you. You have changed them so much in the short time you spent with us! I am truly grateful for you accepting them into your life and you made what some of us had been dealing with a lot easier. **

**I also want to say I'm sorry for treating you so terribly but I thought by doing it I was helping everyone. Something that I am ashamed about doing to you please forgive me.**

**Sincerely,**

**Edward Cullen**

**To the coolest sister on the planet!**

**I'm really really really really and a billion more really's going to miss you when you leave! I can't believe it's really happening! This summer just went by to fast, Case!**

**I want you to remember the good times we shared together! Playing with your toys, watching movies, playing sports, and of course all the make-over's that made me look fantabulas!**

**We had a ton of great times, Squirt and it's sad to say I guess they're over! You are going to go and do well in school and get a good job and well I'm going to do something with all the time I've been given!**

**You are the best little sister ever and I LOVE YOU CASEY ELIZABETH CULLEN. I know that's not your real last name, hmm your real last name ohhh I remember it Marcks, but your always gonna be a CULLEN to ME!!!! AND NOBODY CAN CHANGE THAT!!!**

**LOVE YOUR FAVORITE BROTHER AND THE BEST BALLERINA TO WALK THE PLANET EVER!**

**THE AMAZING EMMETT!!!!**

**To My Darling Daughter Casey,**

**I love you so much! You have changed my life forever and I will never forget you. You were really my first child in a way and I will always be thankful for you helping me and understanding when I didn't do something right.**

**We had so many good times playing and having fun! You have such an imagination when it comes to the games we played! I loved every minute of it, every little game we played and every little thing you did!**

**I want you to know that I consider you my own daughter and that nothing will ever change that. Nothing will ever change the way we feel for each other. I love you so much; Casey and I know that you love me too.**

**It's going to be very hard going on and living without you. Harder than you will ever know, sweet heart. It's going to be hard for all of us as we all loved you and considered you a member of the family.**

**I hope that the future had many great things in store for you! That you accomplish everything you want in life. I want you to have everything you want and more. I love you so much and I'm going to miss you!**

**Love Your Mother,**

**Esme Cullen**


	8. A Picture and Hitting The Ground

**A/N: I'm so happy to fianlly get this up, but I also just realized that I haven't even started chapter 9 yet! I've been writing The Cullen's go Irish for Siant Patrick's Day and I haven't had time to work on it! Tommorrow after the parade I hope to have at least chapter 9 for this story and chapters 3 and possibly 4 for The Cullen's go Irish! wow am I going to be busy!**

**I love this chapter especially when there danceing, I didn't know what to put so I decided to make them dance... Okay I know I'm wierd. Next chapter is going to be good and show a new part of Casey that will maybe bring he closer to one member of the Cullen family O.o Hope I didn't spoil anything to much!**

**Thank you Taylor Swift for having your music assist me in writing this! This chapter wouldn't have been the same without your help, seriously!**

**Chapter 8**

**Rosalie POV**

**It had been one month since she left. The worst month of my entire life. I missed her so much! She was everything to me and now she was gone to God only knows where, and everyone was probably treating her terrible. Call it sister's intuition, or whatever but I knew she wasn't happy! Nothing could make me happy! My life was nothing but rain, pouring, a hurricane. She was what made us happy, now we were all sad and quiet. Nobody talked anymore, nobody dared to laugh, not even Emmett. Alice had been plagues with headaches, trying to see what lied in the future of her best friend.**

**We were all sitting in the front room lounging. The night outside the window was so dark and lonely looking it remained me of the way my family and I all felt. The TV was on and some of us were trying to watch it, but I just stared into the night.**

**"I can't take it anymore!" Edward yelled jumping from his seat.**

**"What are you talking about?" I spit at his outburst losing my temper blaming him for losing Casey.**

**"All of you, you just sit around and grieve for her! Why don't we just go and find her and adopt her already!" He screamed. We all just stared. Did he mean what he just said? He wanted us to adopt Casey!**

**"Do you…"**

**"Of course I mean it!" He cut me off. I jumped up and hugged my brother as tight as possible as he tried pushing me away.**

**"Carlisle can we?" Alice asked trying to look as innocent as possible. **

**"Guys, I'm not sure that's the right thing to do." He stuttered **

**"Please," Esme asked as softly as snow as it falls.**

**"Chances are someone already adopted her," Emmett said speaking for the first time. We all stared at him and his uncharacteristic comment.**

**"What, it's only a fact."**

"**I know it's a fact but wow Emm, it's not like you to say something like that so mature," Alice said with a giggle the first I had heard in a month's time. He was right though we loved her and so would many others. What were the chances she was still available? Very low.**

"**We can at least try to find her," Jasper said not going accept that she really was gone forever.**

"**Ok, if we can track her down we can adopt!" Carlisle said and we all cheered so loud the house shook as we danced and celebrated. Alice danced over to where our radio was and with the slightest flick of her finger music filled the room.**

**Emmett took me into his arms and we danced. The smile on my face was here to stay, at least for now. Esme and Carlisle danced past and Edward and Alice. Jasper sat on the couch laughing at all of us the whole time.**

**When the song ended we all collapsed to the floor in hysterics. We had devised a plan on how to save our sister. Esme ran into the kitchen and grabbed a phone book and her cell phone. Emmett and I ran as fast as possible into our room and grabbed our lap tops.**

**We had been searching for four hours straight when Alice danced into the room threw Emmett her computer and began jumping on the bed laughing insanely. **

**Emmett soon joined her and I walked over to the computer and looked at the page they were on. The site was about a girl's home and detention center and there under children available was a picture of my little sister. My Casey. She was really coming home to me and Esme and the rest of out family! It was all really happening! **

**I jumped up on the bed and began celebrating with the others. Jasper, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle were starring at us from the doorway like we were crazy well maybe we were! Jasper looked at the computer and then started jumping on the bed to. Carlisle and Esme embraced at the picture of their daughter and Edward was laughing as the four of us kept on jumping. Esme and Carlisle jumped up to.**

"**You guys are going to go right through the floor!" Edward yelled at us in between laughing.**

"**Who cares Casey's coming hom…" I said as we plummeted toward the ground in freefall. We had gone right through the floor as Edward had said, but not even Esme cared. We all just laughed in hysterics. It looked like our depression had ended and we had a great future ahead of us with the little girl we loved!**

**I LOVE THIS CHAPTER'S ENDING LOL!!!!!**


	9. A Legal Cullen

A/N: I have absolutely no idea how kids are treated in homes like this! So don't say I'm wrong please! I just like amking things dramatic and interesting! Also this was originally two chapter made into one so thats why it's so long. I just thought that since they were very similar and close together in a timeline to just combine them into one chapter! See the bottom for my stupid Author's Note!

*******************************************************************************************************************

Casey POV

I was alone. Everyone was at dinner, but I didn't feel like trying to eat today. I had hardly eaten since I came to the girl's home, but I normally would put on a good act and try to eat. Sometimes the other girls would steal my food too. There was never enough food for everyone to have as much as they needed to eat.

I walked through the pale gray corridor and stopped at room 308. The music room. It was my favorite room in the whole building. I wasn't aloud to take music classes, because I didn't have any mental disabilities and they didn't have a ton of money to pay teachers for every girl that stayed here to have music. I opened the door and looked around. It was the most colorful and happy room in the building. The walls were painted brightly and there were posters and pictures up on the walls. I walked over to the teacher's desk and picked up a music sheet, it was the song _Somewhere Over The Rainbow _from _The Wizard of Oz_. I walked over to the piano next to the window and began to play. I was attempting to teach myself to play and it wasn't going very well. This song was the easiest that I had tried and I soon found myself stroking the keys effortlessly, not caring which one I hit in the least. I began to sing quietly the lyrics to the song the best I could multitasking wasn't my strong point. I didn't sound very good, but it was something and with practice maybe I would get better.

I stopped singing and my thoughts drifted to somewhere over the rainbow where the Cullen family was. Were they thinking of me? I certainly hoped so. I remembered all of their faces and they flashed quickly through my head and thoughts as I continued moving my tiny hands across the ivory keys, forgetting about singing. I missed the Cullen family so much. Nobody understood me. They didn't understand how someone as alone and heart broken as me could still love, but I did. Every time I thought about them I felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart wit the sharpest knife in the world, or maybe it was more like a sword not as sharp but left a bigger wound and a bigger scar on my heart. My life was nothing but black roses and black thoughts. I was completely alone with no one to turn to and no one to love me.

I stopped playing and began to sob harder than ever on the piano. As I folded my arms and leaned onto the piano I heard a loud clang of multiple notes and I didn't care. I wasn't going to stop crying for a long time and nothing was going to stop me. I was heart broken and torn apart inside and I was finally letting it all out.

I heard the door creek and I didn't look up to see who it was. I didn't care if they hit me or yelled at me again and again! Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing at all. I was aware that I was not alone and whoever was in there had sat down next to me and wrapped their cold arms around me and began to sway lightly, the first form of any comfort I had felt in a very long time. I looked up to see who could actually be comforting me. I was in shock! I saw a familiar face as pale as the clouds with big dark eyes as black as the vicious night.

"Alice? Oh Alice is it really you?" I cried throwing my arms around her and hugging her as tight as possible. Was I dreaming or had I really found my way over a rainbow and back into a world where I could be with my very best friend and sister again.

"Oh Casey it's really me!" She cried hugging me back tightly. She was so cold, but I didn't care in the least as long as she was really there holding me. I sobbed even harder than before and Alice stroked my back and rocked me gently not saying a word waiting for me calm down.

"I can't believe it's really you," She whispered right into my ear, "I never thought I was ever going to see you again."

I calmed my self down and pulled away from her slightly, keeping a firm grip on her not letting her leave me alone again.

"Oh Alice I hate it here," I said still crying slightly and shaking with joy. She took her tiny hand and wiped the last tears from my eyes still holding me and rocking me.

"It doesn't seem to be a happy place," she giggled a little.

"Trust me it's not they hit me and stole all my pretty clothes and everything!" I exclaimed throwing my arms back around her waist, trying to keep from sobbing again. I just couldn't believe it Alice Cullen my sister and best friend was really here after all this time!

"I won't let them hurt you ever again," she soothed, "do you want to come home? The others are waiting, they wanted to do this the right way, but I had to come and find you myself."

"The others, everyone?" I asked smiling

"Well Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and I are here the others are at home waiting to hear from us and you," she explained laughing a bit probably at the expression on my face.

"Can we go and see them, please?" I asked putting on the puppy dog eyes.

"Of course Casey, anything you want," She said gently kissing my forehead.

She stood up and I jumped from my seat taking her cold hand in mine and holding it so carefully as if I wanted to make sure she was really real and not a figure of my over-active imagination. We didn't talk much as we walked I stopped and showed her where my room was. She was appalled when she saw it so tiny for so many girls. As we made the final turn I saw them. My real family, not visions this time the real people that loved me. I let go of Alice's hand the first time since I realized it was her and started sprinting as fast as a bullet, as fast as I could go toward my family. Esme who was sitting turned and looked at me. Her hand went to her mouth and she started running toward me. I jumped and she caught me spinning me around in circles as the other members of the Cullen family that had come to get me came over. Rosalie kneeled down and I ran for her and she held me and I knew that I had been stupid to think they didn't love me, because they really truly did.

After I had hugged and kissed everyone I noticed that all the girls had been watching the reunion between me and my family. I smiled mockingly at the girls that had mocked me and my love for the Cullens. Mrs., Hewitt was walking over and I grabbed Esme's hand and hide behind her. I saw everyone turn to look at Alice when I did this.

"You are the Cullens aren't you; have you come to visit Casey?" She asked not hiding the fact she was annoyed.

"No actually, we are interested in adopting her," Carlisle spoke and I beamed at him.

"Oh really, well please come in here and we can discuss this. Casey will you please return to your room, as you know the rules and will be punished for defying the rules." That terrible woman said and I knew what she meant. I would be hit. I whimpered quietly and began to walk off in the direction of my room where my punishment awaited me.

"No, I mean, umm. I want her to be part of the decision making process in this." Esme spoke up. I ran and stood between Esme and Rosalie.

"Thank you," I whispered

An hour of fighting the dreadful Mrs. Hewitt later we all emerged from the office area. I was ecstatic! I was going to join the Cullen family and be a legal Cullen. I felt as I had taken flight and soared right over that rainbow!

Esme POV

I was in disbelief. I never thought or even dreamed of holding her again. Rocking her gently to sleep, as we drove on the long dirt driveway back to our house. Her arms were wrapped tightly around my waist as she leaned her little head up against me and I kept my arms around her to rubbing her back gently. I couldn't believe she was really my daughter. I thought of the others as my children, but Casey was legally mine. A legal Cullen. Her name was now Casey Cullen and I thought it suited her well. She had told us all of the terrible things that the people at the girl's home had done to her. Hit her, destroyed her property, and nearly starved her. She was so much thinner, so thin that it seemed impossible that someone could have lost so much weight in the time she was away from us. She was coughing a little, but Carlisle had told us not to worry that she was probably fine and if it got any worse he would check her.

When we parked the car Emmett and Jasper shot onto the front porch and looked at us. Casey was sound asleep and I descended from the car last carrying her in my arms. The two boys were at my side in an instant and I smiled at them softly. Emmett took her in his big arms and carried her inside and she began to stir from her peaceful sleep.

"She's waking up!" Emmett exclaimed ignoring the fact that we could all see that.

"Emmett Jasper is that really you?" She asked rubbing her big baby blue eyes that I loved.

"It really is," Jasper said actually beginning to cry softly in joy.

"Hey little sister," Emmett said giving her a classic Emmett The Bear hug. She giggled in her little voice that made my world keep on going around.

"How you doing, Case?" Jasper asked assessing her picking up the weight loss and bruises my motherly eyes had zoomed right to.

"I'm ok they were really mean to me though Jazzy and I missed you so much!" She cried and wrapped her little arms around Jasper who was now sobbing just as much as her. I could see Emmett was having problems controlling himself also.

"What did they do to you squirt?" Emmett asked naturally concerned for the well being of his new little sister.

"Let's not talk about that now, how about we watch one of your old movies before bed?" I said giving a warning look to the two boys.

"Okay, but I have one question," Casey explained

"Okay what is it?" Rosalie asked.

"Where's Edward?"

"Oh he's in the shower he'll be right down in about umm 5...4…3...2...1" Alice said and as she spoke sure enough Edward joined us his bronze hair sopping wet.

"Hey Casey," he said slipping his arms awkwardly around her hugging her gently still terrified of hurting her.

"Now that we're all here what movie do you want to watch Miss Casey Cullen?" Jasper asked her using her new last name.

"The Little Mermaid!" She said blushing a light pink color and giggling slightly.

"Okay," Carlisle said as he walked over to the place where her movies were stored and then continuing to put in on the TV

Casey fell asleep about half way into the movie, her tiny head on a pillow in my lap with her blonde curls that had grown a good inch since we last saw her fanned her angelic perfect face. We didn't move her until the movie was over and by then it was very late. Jasper carried her to her room that nobody had entered since she had left that terrible day and we all followed him. Rose and I pulled down the bed spread and sheets as Jasper placed her in bed very carefully. We all stared at her for a moment perfectly could asleep in her own bed, finally. Nobody could believe she was actually ours forever and ever.

Everyone had gone downstairs or into their own rooms until I was the last one standing in the doorway to my daughter's room. She gently rolled over in her sleep and muttered the words "a legal Cullen" in her sleep and I smiled turned her lights of and went to my own room letting my precious daughter enjoy her sweet dreams.

******************************************************************************************************************

Aww...I love the ending!

Anyway...

Music Used to Write This!

Black Roses Red by a person

You Found Me by the Fray

Yellow by Coldplay (just cause i love this song)

Syndicate by the Fray (REALLY LOVE IT)

Mona Lisa by The All-American Rejects (MY CURRENT FAV!)

CHAPTER 10 IS GOING TO BE REALLY GOOD! I KNOW THIS BECASUE I ALREADY WROTE IT! IT'S THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!!


	10. Casey Knows

**A/N: The chapter you've all been waiting for the chapter where Casey finds out about vampires! This chapter kind of wrote itself as I did NOT plan for it to happen like this! I had a ton of trouble getting started with this I had so many problems to think about! Who told her, what did they say, what did casey do? The next chapter is where this story gets rolling and you begin to learn more about Casey and her interests and dislikes. After the next chapter I think I'm going to change her age up a little, but it's going to be a simple but critical chapter if you plan on contiueing in reading this! So stay tunned!!**

**********************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 10: Casey Knows**

**Jasper POV**

**Today was the big day. The day we all had waited and feared. We were finally going to tell Casey the truth. We were going to tell her what we were. She was going to learn everything about us. I was honestly terrified. What if she was scared of us? What if she didn't want this? We had thought of that and decided that if she doesn't want us anymore then we couldn't force her to stay with us if she didn't want too. I hoped so much that she would let us explain ourselves first before she ran right out the door and back to that evil Mrs. Hewitt!**

**Casey was still in bed and I could sense the nervousness in my family and the excitement that Casey was finally home with us again and after this morning we wouldn't have to hide anything from her about what we were.**

**Rosalie walked Casey down the stairs and over to the large wooden kitchen table where Esme had Casey's favorite breakfast, pancakes and bacon, ready for her. Casey was eating quietly when we all sat down at the table ready to begin our little talk.**

**"Casey, can we talk about something?" Carlisle asked slowly taking caution.**

**"Sure!"**

**"Umm…" Carlisle had no idea of what to say to Casey. She was a seven year old little human girl and we were extremely old and dangerous vampires, nobody had the words to explain to her the truth.**

**"Have you ever seen the movie **_**Dracula?**_**" Esme asked trying to get to the point the best she could.**

**"Yep, Emmett and I watched it together it was scary with the vampire and all the blood and killing!" She said shaking at the end. I didn't know which I should be more concerned about. Casey being terrified of vampires and already having a bias against them or that Emmett actually let her watch that movie!**

**"Well, you see we all have something in common with Dracula," Rosalie said slowly with the most extreme caution watching her words.**

**"I don't understand," Casey said putting her fork down beginning to realize where Rose was headed right to the truth that we are vampires.**

**"Casey we are vampires, but we are good ones," Carlisle admitted declaring what everyone couldn't say.**

**"What do you mean your good ones?" Casey said asked, "Will you hurt me?" She sunk down a tad in her seat and looked at each of our faces. Tears began appearing in her eyes, but no one could comfort her we didn't want her to fear us anymore.**

**"Casey we don't hurt people and we will never hurt you." I said slowly.**

**Casey through herself in Esme's arms and began to sob probably not able to think of her as a vampire. Alice ran to her side and they tried to calm her quietly. Nobody spoke we all hide our faces. Rosalie was crying softly and Emmett had his arm around her his facial expression bleak.**

**"Are you sure you won't eat me?" Casey asked her eyes wet starring into Alice's pleading as if it was a bad dream and she wanted to wake up.**

**"I promise, we all do," Alice said smiling and hugging her having a vision that by her happy mood and the sigh of relief that came from Edward that everything was going to be ok. She was going to stay and be ours!**

**"Now there is one really important thing we need to tell you," Esme said.**

**"What?"**

**"You can never tell anyone what we are okay or we will all be in really big trouble."**

**"Okay, as long as I get to stay with you!**

**"Forever"**


	11. Piano

**A/N: chapter 11! The last chapter where Casey is seven! In the next chapter she will be NINE! I decided to be nice to Edward and let him be nice to Casey! Yeah Edward! The last sentences in this chapter are really important, becasue they are going to let you know exactly what Casey plans on doing! I will get Chapter 12 up ASAP, but no promises as I am not sure what I'm going to write about other than recaping what happened from this chapter to the next! So stay tunned!**

**Chapter 11: Piano**

**Edward POV**

**Yesterday had gone well. Casey had been absolutely terrified for a minute, but after she acted as if she had forgotten all about vampires. We had explained our hunting and that when we leave her we would have to go and hunt. We told her about the way our eyes change color when we are thirsty and all the mechanics she needed to know about us. **

**I was upstairs in my room lounging quietly and listening to some of my favorites in the music department when I heard something that startled me. Music? Not the music I was listening to, but from the piano downstairs. Though many members of my family were talented musicians they didn't often play, so the fact that I heard music was very strange. Most of my family had left to hunt after breakfast this morning. Only Alice, Esme, and I remained in the house with Casey.**

**I walked slowly down the stairs to the living room where my piano who, next to my car f course, was my prized possession and frankly my favorite thing in the entire world. My family's thoughts had nothing to do with the piano. Esme was focusing on her plans to re-design our kitchen, something we never had to do before we had a person that ate food living with us. Alice was shopping online for the latest designer clothes from Paris and everyone else was out hunting and out of my range. Then who was playing my piano?**

**I turned the corner hearing the music that actually wasn't that terrible and saw Casey so tiny on the seat of the humongous grand piano. Her tiny hands were attempting to hit the right notes, but it wasn't going so well. I looked at the song sheet and read **_**Somewhere Over the Rainbow.**_** It was a classic and simple song to play, but she was having problems getting her tiny fingers to reach each of the notes.**

**"That's pretty good," I said walking toward her, "I didn't know you played."**

**"After I left I tried to teach myself," She explained starting over again from the beginning.**

**"Really? That's really good for someone who taught them self." I was honestly impressed. The seven year old orphan that taught herself how to play the piano, that was impressive.**

**"I'm no good," She sighed getting frustrated.**

**"Here move over and let me show you," I said, my hands already flaying across the keys with flawless perfection through the chorus and verses. I looked down at Casey her jaw dropped and she crossed her arms.**

**"So what ya think?" I asked laughing at her expression.**

**"Not bad, for a stupid vampire!" She mocked laughing. And I joined her.**

**"Oh, if your so good lets see you try!"**

**"Fine!" Her small fingers were long and flexible, perfect for piano playing, but she was still to small to play more than two or so notes with each hand. The rhythm was there, even though she only hit about ten percent of the notes.**

**"Here let me show you a trick to playing multiple notes." I said beginning to let my hands follow the rhythm to the song and showing her note by note how to play the song.**

**An hour later we were both playing effortlessly the song. Our hands flew across the keys as natural as the waves in the ocean and I sang the song quietly, Casey only mouthing the words in concentration.**

**"Good show you guys!" Alice said standing with Esme in the doorway to the living room from the kitchen when we finished playing.**

**"Casey your lunch will be ready in a few minutes." Esme said as she and Alice walked back into the kitchen.**

**"Edward that was so much fun; thank you so much for helping me!" Casey said throwing her tiny thin arms around me and laughing.**

**"Any time kid!" I said and I have to admit she was just so amazing at everything she did. I was completely won over.**

**Over lunch we discussed any other activities Casey would like to do. It looked like dance classes were on the plan along with taking horseback riding lessons. I didn't know how the horse thing would work out with the vampires who killed animals!**


	12. It Would Be My Luck

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've been really busy and when I did have time I had writers block that just wouldn'y go away! I still had it when I began this, so thats why it's not my best work. I know the whole horse thing is probobly really boring to everyone, but I won't be writing much about the horse maybe a chapter here and there, but they will acctually have some meaning and importance to them! I just wanted to find a way to introduce nine year old Casey adn this is the best I could do! I promise I'll update really soon as I'm going to start chapter 13 right now! I hope my writers block is gone!**

**Loving an Angel**

**Chapter 12: It Would Be My Luck**

**Esme POV**

**Time kept flying past us and it was hard to believe that it was exactly two years ago today that we had met Casey Marcks, who was now officially Casey Elizabeth Cullen! She had grown so much in the past two years, but was still extremely small and thin for her age. She had matured also and didn't need as much assistance in certain things, such as picking out her clothes, something Alice wished she didn't grow out of. The games we played had also matured, but they were still just as fun. Emmett and Casey still played baseball and football, along with a few additions such as soccer and tennis. She was about to begin the fourth grade and had made many great friends in school since she came back after living in that terrible girl's home for a month. She was very smart and enjoyed reading and writing and studied very hard with Jasper as her "study buddy" as they called each other. She also was very popular in school, but the fact that her family was inhumanly beautiful might have something to do with that. Things were great.**

**Casey kept us very busy and we were always running around somewhere! She was always going somewhere. Her friends houses or dance class or up to the barn. Her favorite activity is horseback riding and actually it is my least favorite. I could just see her getting paralyzed or killed by that animal, and there's always the possibility that we might kill the horse too! She had just switched into an advance riding class and was learning to jump on the new pony she just started riding, named Catty Wumpas. I hate watching her ride, but I'm afraid if I leave it will just happen to be the day she gets hurt!**

**Rosalie and I were in the Mercedes driving Casey to her horseback riding lesson. She was excited because it was going to be her first jumping lesson where they actually jumped; I on the other hand was not so excited even though it was going to be a low jump it might as well be fifteen feet to me! We got out of the car and walked into the barn. My throat started to burn with thirst as I sensed the horse's blood around me. I quickly diverted my thoughts from the blood and back to how much I hated that this just had to be the thing Casey picked to do as one of her hobbies. Casey went into the tack room and brought out her saddle, bridle and brushes to clean the horse with. The horses were always skittish about us when we were around them, but Catty didn't seem to notice. Emmett always teased that Catty's trust in us was a sign that we would own him some day, but I always disagreed saying that we would never own such a thing. Rose pat his nose gently and fed him a peppermint as Casey worked on cleaning him and tacking up. We then walked with Casey as she led the little grey and black spotted pony into the ring and mounted him. Rosalie and I sat as they began riding around the ring at the different paces. They each took turns jumping over the cross rail placed in the precise center of the large riding ring. I closed my eyes when it was Casey's turn and didn't open them until Rose touched my arm telling me it was okay.**

**"You know Esme you don't have to come and watch her every lesson someone will always be here if she does get hurt, you don't have to torture yourself." Rose said as she watched as each horse cleared the jump effortlessly.**

**"I don't care it would be my luck…"**

**"I know; it would be your luck if she ended up falling the one time you weren't here." She said sarcastically.**

**I pushed her gently on the arm and we laughed as the lesson came to the end. We walked back down the aisle in the barn to the very end where Catty's stall was located. Casey was already hard at work cleaning her favorite pony when we arrived with a big smile on her face.**

**"Guys it was so cool!" She said.**

**"Really, tell us all about it!" Rose said with her enthusiasm as strong as Casey's.**

**"It was like flying and it wasn't that hard Catty took care of me!" She exclaimed hugging the pony around the neck closely. I would suffer through watching her risk her life if I could see her smile this wide and be this happy every time she was on or around that little horse. She seemed to fit in really well with the barn setting and she seemed to enjoy it too! **

**As we pulled out of the barnyard we began to talk about school, as she would be entering the fourth grade in a short week and would move to the upper version of her school with many new kids. **

**I bet you can guess where I'm going with the next chapter! If not well heres a hint read the last sentance again! Ahh get it? Good! Okay so everyone reveiw and tell me what ya think! I promise any future horse chapters will be 10000% better than this one you all just needed to meet Catty! I chose Catty's name when I first started writing this srtory and I was possibly going to switch horses fronm flash to catty, but I'm keeping my Flashybo, so thats why the horses name is Catty Wumpas! Oh and Catty is a POA (pony of the americas) if you were wondering! He's adorable!**

**Finally finished Inkdeath and I'm re-re-re-rereading eclipse so I can take an AR (acceledrated reader) test on it! we are also reading The Giver in my class and it's pretty good a but confusing though ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND YA KNOW STUFF!!!!**

**ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	13. The Odd One Out

**A/N: FINALLY CHAPTER 13!!! At Casey's new school! No they did not move I just modeled this after a personal life experiance with the whole idea of a new school! You see when I went to private school after you finished the third grade you moves up into what we used to call "the upper school". So that's what happened. Chapter 14 is gonig to be the BEST YET!!!! Well, acctually the idea is good, but I can't tell you about the writnig, becasue well I haven't written it yet! I am gonig to right now! I know I know I always say that and then don't post anything for a week, but I promise this time! My Tommorow 4/5/09 The LATEST!!! So check back! Also if anyone has any GREAT ideas for more chapters I would appreciate them! I want to add a few more before I move on to what I have palnned for Casey when she is a little older!**

**THANKS! (see below for a random note!)**

**Loving an Angel**

**Chapter 13: The Odd One Out…**

**Casey POV**

**"Bye!" I yelled as the silver car sped away full speed leaving me at my new school. I had been here a month already and I liked going to the upper version of my old school. People treated you more like an adult and less of a child and you still always had time for fun! It was very different though, we had been the big fish in a little pond last year now we were the little fish in the big open ocean.**

**I ran over to where my friends, some I had just met this year others I had known since I became a legal Cullen, were standing and I started thinking about how people treated me when I first came here. I was really nervous and when Edward stopped the car to let me out all the kids started staring at me. The kids I went to school with before had already become used to seeing my inhumanly beautiful family drop me off in their expensive cars wearing the latest designer clothing, but the teachers and the other kids I didn't know weren't so used to seeing this spectacle. My entire first day was full of questions about my family, which quickly turned into me telling everyone my life story, except the part about the Cullens being vampires since I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about that, never it was our family secret.**

**A lot of people felt bad for me since I had been through so much with losing my parents and living for a short period in that terrible girl's home. I didn't even remember my parents very well though and the time I spent at the girl's home became more distant as time passed and I had more good experiences with my new family. Actually I couldn't remember anything about my birth parents, not what they looked like our how their voices sounded, nothing. When I thought of family the only thing I saw was the Cullens and my new life with them.**

**"Hey, Casey did you study for our math test?" My best friend Grace asked. In my eyes Grace was like Rosalie, drop dead gorgeous. She had dark hair and matching dark eyes and stood a good half a foot above me. I was more like Alice, tiny and small, and pretty in a more unique and personal way than Rose and grace who were two perfect classic princesses that had jumped straight of the pages of a fairy tale.**

**"Yeah I studied with Jasper." I replied flashing back to the many long hours Jazzy and I spent working on fractions and long division the night before so I could take this test. He was the most concerned about my grades and making sure they remained high no lower than a B.**

**"Jasper that's the smart hot blond one right?" My friend Mary asked. I hated it when my friends talked about my brothers that way, as "hot" or "cute" I didn't see them that way, okay I didn't see anybody that way. That's the reason I didn't like to have my friends over the house to often, because they all loved my brothers and their mothers all loved Carlisle.**

**"I think the bronze haired one is the cutest. What's his name again?" Elizabeth asked**

**  
"That's Edward"**

**"He's the one that teaches you piano, right? And who's the one that looks like a giant bear?" Ashley asked smiling sown at me probably trying to decide which one of my brothers actually was the cutest.**

**"That's Emmett; we actually call him 'the big macho teddy bear' sometimes." I said giggling lightly at Emmett's newest nickname. He now had over one hundred!**

**"Did you know my mom is a nurse and she sometimes works with umm…?" Molly said dropping the topic about my brothers being hot and moving on to a new topic. I liked her for that reason. She didn't need to pry and didn't make you uncomfortable. She was quiet and an easy going friend.**

**Nobody ever knew what to call Carlisle and Esme when they talked to me. I had no problem with them calling them my parents, but the others, thought I might not want to refer to Carlisle and Esme as my parents. I guess they didn't want to hurt my feelings.**

**"My dad, Carlisle. Actually he did tell me he worked with your mom. He said she was very nice and hardworking."**

**The bell for class to start rang and we all hurried inside to the fourth grade class in room 208 where we would have to face our math tests! **

**After I finished my math test, early of course as Jasper was the best tutor probably in the whole world, I sat and thought. I was very careful about my thoughts when Edward was around, because of his super vampire power to read minds. I was thinking about vampires. Recently, I had been thinking about one thing. The one thing I wanted more than anything else in the world I decided. I wanted to be a vampire. I had asked Alice to tell me how you became a vampire and she had just said that it was very painful for both the vampire and the soon to be vampire. I wasn't sure yet, but I felt that I wanted to be one of them. I was tired of being the odd one out. **

**Welcome to the random note! LOL! I just decided to let you know about what I am currently up to! This week is Spirit Week in school and our themes are Twin Day, Decade Day, and School Colors Day! YEAH!!! My brother is about to start baseball :0 NOOOOOOO!!! That means alot less time for writng! Testing is almost over the Science PSSA is April 27th :( and I'm not looking forward to it, nut o well I have to take it, but after that I'm done til 11th grade!!!**

**SEE YA!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!**

**O AND I ALMOST FORGOT THIS IS DEDICATED TO HAIRDRYERS, BECASUE I SHOULD HAVE BEEN USING ONE INSTEAD OF WRITING THIS! O WELL I'LL JUST LOOK TERRIBLE TOMOROW**


	14. Weekend With The Boys!

**A/N: Chapter 14 right on schedule! I am about to start Chapter 15, but after that I'm not sure what to write as there is a gap in my outline, after the next chapter it skips right until she is 11 years old! I want at least one or two more chapters at this age! O never mind I just got an idea! LOL disregard everything above, but if you have any brilliant ideas feel free to message me with it or leave it as a reveiw!**

**Love You Guys!**

**Loving an Angel**

**Chapter 14: Weekend with the Boys**

**Edward POV**

**I was honestly worried. No terrified was a better word to explain how I felt right now. All the girls had gone out hunting out of state leaving us boys to look after Casey for three whole days. They had left yesterday, which was no problem since Casey had school, but today was Saturday and I knew Casey, Emmett, and Jasper were going to be up to no good. Carlisle was finishing cleaning up after breakfast, Jasper and I sat reading, why Emmett and Casey were having a debate over something stupid. Casey and Emmett jumped off the stools in the kitchen and following Carlisle came over to where Jasper and I sat. Carlisle glared at each of our faces in some sort of indecision.**

**"What are you doing?" Jasper asked him confused.**

**"I'm going up stairs to finish up on some work and I'm not sure who leave in charge. I'm actually considering leaving the little nine year old girl in charge of all of you." He replied sternly and we all laughed, but the look on his face said that he was really serious about leaving Casey is charge.**

**"What could possibly go wrong?" Emmett laughed reassuring him and Carlisle wince and sighed making Jasper and I laughed even louder as we thought of all of the things Emmett had done in the past.**

**"I mean it, nothing idiotic and stupid. I'll be right upstairs if you need me and if I hear one noise that I don't like I'm coming down here and you will all be in big trouble. Also I don't know if it's too much to ask that the house stays in one piece and completely unbroken, please?" Carlisle replied serious as he made his way slowly up the stairs to his office/library.**

**"So what ya guys wanna do?" Casey asked in a sing-song voice smiling widely and mischievously up at Emmett and Jasper.**

**"Okay one word, DRESSUP!" Emmett screamed at the top of his lungs so loud that people on the other side of not only the world, but the universe probably heard him!**

**Jasper shot up the stairs and was back with the multiple boxes of dress up clothes and makeup that were kept in Casey's oversized walk in closet. Emmett quickly had each box opened and the contents spilled all over the floor. Pink, purple, yellow, and many other colors of fabric carpeted Esme's house.**

**I went back to my book for a while trying to ignore the screams of my brothers and little sister "Do my nails!" or "Is this shade of red a good color on me?" Then the fashion show started and I couldn't resist turning my attention from the book in my pale cold hands to the show that was about to start.**

**First, out came Casey. She braided her golden curls into two pig tails and was wearing a pink short sequence dress and darker high heels that had to be four sizes to large and five inches high. She came out slowly and it was funny to see her walk. She was becoming quite the make up artist and could do your face better than a professional and she was only nine years old! I laughed at her little walk as she turned around and waved blowing kisses to the music that was playing in the background.**

**Next came Jasper, I was in hysterics when I saw that he had a lavender colored skirt and a bright orange blouse. I ran over to the table where my camera was. I needed video of this! The others would get a kick out of this. He had flip flops and no makeup on, but it was still hilarious. **

**"Come on Jazz give us a spin!" I yelled and he spun around twice and walked back into the other room as I waited to see the final model for the day.**

**Finally the moment I had been waiting so long and patiently for, Emmett's turn to model for everyone on the Cullen runway. He walked out and I feel to the ground in laughter. He had on the tiniest red dress I hade ever seen on. His huge feet had been shoved into a pair of ruby red high heels, which could only belong to Rosalie. He had his nails painted, his face covered completely in makeup, and to make the whole outfit perfect a black wig that I believe was supposed to resemble Alice's signature spiky hair on his head. I was so happy I got the camera. **

**"Jazzy it's your turn to pick the game!" Casey yelled after they had changed back into their regular clothes and had cleaned up of course.**

**"I want to play hmmm… Polly Pocket American Idol!" He told her.**

**Soon the kitchen table had become a stage and each of the "kids" had their own contestants for the show. I taped them as they competed and then argued over who won the competition. It was hilarious, but not as good as the dress up!**

**"Okay, Casey since you insist that you won American Idol you can pick the next game," he insisted **

**"Okay I want to play FOOTBALL!" She said as she tossed the foot ball over to Emmett. I laughed it was so funny the two boys had picked to play Polly Pocket and Dress up and she picked to play football.**

**I sat down and began to read my book again. I had read a chapter when I heard a little high pitched gasp come from behind me. Oh no. I turned back and saw Jasper lounged at her pushing her straight through the glass on the screen door and into the yard. Emmett and I ran at full speed to save Casey, he grabbed Jasper and pulled him toward the woods as he fought to get at Casey, who was staring at him barely conscious laying in glass on the lawn and I yelled for Carlisle holding my breath the best I could as I smelt her blood in the air. How could this happen?**

**Carlisle was at her side in seconds I stood off to the side fighting for control.**

**"Edward call and ambulance." He commanded as he began treating her injuries as I ran into the house for the phone and dialed. The worst thing that could have happened why the girls were gone happened. **

**Good isn't it? The next chapter will be set in the hospital! Will Alice see what happened? What is Jasper going to do? Can the Cullen's secret be in jeopardy? Find out! Hopefully gonig to have it finished by tommorow!**

**!!!REVEIWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND WRITE MORE!!!**


	15. Hospitals, Doubt, Issues, and Calendars

**A/N: Whooo! Chapter 15! I'm on a roll recently! I think this Chapter is goof not really exciting like the last chapter but good! LOVE the Emmett ending! LOL! Chapter 16 up tommorow? That is my plan! After that though I need more ideas and fast or I'm going to have to move right along til when Casey is 11! I already know how the story ends LOL the idea just hit me why I was taking a shower! Okay just got a great idea so I know exactly how many more chapters are left til Casey turns 11! Two the next will be about how casey reacts to knowing Jasper alomost killed her and the chapter after that well, you'll have to wait and see!**

**Loving an Angel**

**Chapter 15: Hospitals, Doubt, Questions, and Calendars**

**Carlisle POV**

**Where did it all go wrong this morning? What happened that made Jasper snap just like that? What set him off on attacking Casey? Millions of questions bubbled in my head and of the two people sitting here nobody knew what had happened. Edward and I sat outside in the corridor as Casey lay asleep in a hospital bed. Little did I know when I took today off that I would find myself here at work anyway. Casey had quite a few injuries. She had lost a lot of blood, a concussion that had already been treated successfully, and bruises that carpeted every inch of her frail tiny body. It could have been worse but this was bad enough.**

**Alice had seen Jasper attack Casey and had called us. She didn't see what triggered Jasper's reaction so I guess we were all going to have to wait until Emmett and Jasper came home after hunting. The girls had begged to come home, but we convinced them to stay as they hadn't even had a chance to hunt since they had to travel so far. We told them that if they didn't hunt now they would have to make up for the lost trip and leave her again anyway. We had to do more than to convince them though we had to force them to stay and not run home to their precious Casey.**

**Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett and Jasper as they took the corner at the end of the hall. Emmett looked worried and stressed even after spending the day hunting. Jasper looked ashamed as he hung his head and followed along Emmett a little slower than his brother.**

**"Is she okay?" Emmett asked his eyes bugging out of his head in fear that something was seriously wrong.**

**"She'll be fine; nothing too bad, bruises, a concussion, and she also lost a lot of blood when the glass cut her." I explained.**

**"I'm a monster," Jasper whispered shaking his head slightly.**

**"Jasper you didn't mean it," Edward said trying to comfort his brother.**

**"No I am, she's my sister and I almost killed her." He sighed gently and turned to look up at Emmett. "It's a good thing you were there Emm."**

**"Yes Emmett, I am very proud of your control and that you were able to get Jasper out of there before things got any worse," I praised him patting him gently on the back. He really did do a good job earlier today. If Emmett hadn't been there Casey might not even be alive now.**

**"Thanks Dad, can we go in and see her?" He asked**

**"Not right now she's fast asleep with all of that pain medication in her."**

**"She'll never forgive me," Jasper said.**

**"Of course she will forgive you Jazz, she loves you and everything you do for her, nothing could change that." Edward comforted his older brother.**

**"I almost**_** killed**_** her and she knows that, I know she's been brave through everything, but I'm afraid that maybe I just pushed her over the edge. Maybe it's all just too much for her. I feel do guilty. What if she doesn't want to stay with us?"**

**"Give her some space for a while and see how she reacts to it," Emmett suggested ignoring Jasper's question about her not wanting to stay. Nobody wanted to even think of that.**

**"We have a bigger problem then that," I explained.**

**"What?" Jasper and Emmett asked in unison both looking me straight in the eye in fear and worry.**

**"What are we going to tell the humans about this little accident? What are we going to tell them about how Casey got hurt?" Edward finished for me. This question had been bothering me for hours. Casey would not be in school for at least a few days and we needed the perfect excuse that could result in a nine year old girl falling through a screen door and into the yard.**

**"Umm… she tripped?" Jasper offered sarcastically as he sat down carefully in the chair to my right.**

**"Oh I got a good one!" Emmett said.**

**"That just might be stupid enough to make sense!" Edward began laughing after hearing the excuse he heard in Emmett thoughts.**

**"What is it that's so funny?" I asked perplexed on how something so hilarious would be logical enough to explain Casey's injuries.**

**"Okay dig this, we were playing football in the house, even though we aren't supposed to, and I told her to go long for the pass out the door, but she didn't see that it was shut, and badabing! Casey ran right through the door tripping and hitting her head on the porch and rolling down the stairs!"**

**We all stared at Emmett. He smiled back and we all exchanged glances.**

**"So what do you think? Isn't that like the best idea ever?" He said bouncing up and down lightly.**

**"Hmm…Emmett, I think Edward's right; that just might be stupid enough to work! What do you think Carlisle?" Jasper asked me.**

**"You guys are right that might actually work! Good job Emmett, you're on a roll today!"**

**"What can I say you either got it or you don't and I got it!" **

**"Wow something useful actually came out of Emmett's head. This is a first. Someone mark it on a calendar!" Edward joked.**


	16. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

****

(This is an Author's Note!)

Okay guys BIG news! Today is the one month anniversary to when I posted my first story on Fan Fiction, Loving an Angel! I just wanted t let everyone know how much I appreciate them for reading my stories, reviewing, and setting alerts and favorites!

In the past month here are some of the stats!

Number of stories: 3

Total Amount of Hits (all stories) - 1,280

Hits on IT"S WAR: 47

Hits on Loving an Angel: 1,083

Hits on the Cullens go Irish: 153

Total Amount of Favorites: 11

Favorite for Loving an Angel: 9

Favorite for IT"S WAR: 2

Total Amount of Alerts: 6

Total amount of Reviews: 6

This might not be that good, but to me this is amazing! I never published any of my writing and my teachers were the only ones who I would let read it, so this is a big step for me. I just really wanted to thank everyone who has read and enjoyed my stories! Thank you guys, none of this would be possible without you! 

TwilightEquestrian!


	17. Trust and Pain

**A/N: The REAL chapter 16! My last chapter was an author's note! If you didn't read my authors note please do! I love this chapter! There aew only two more left when Casey is this age. After that we are movnig on to her being eleven! I hope you guys love it! Remember to please reveiw I really appreciate all feedback as long as you aren't rude!**

Loving an Angel

Chapter 16: Trust and Pain

Casey POV

It was now four days since my little "accident" and I couldn't have asked for a better group of people to take care of me and my injuries. I was forced, against my will of course, to stay in the hospital for two whole days before I could come back home again. Still now Carlisle had me put on bed rest and most of the family was waiting on me. I was still really sore everywhere, but everything was alright. Well okay almost everything was all right!

Jasper. Jasper was the one and only problem. He was completely ignoring me. I hadn't seen him once since he attacked me. I didn't mention it, but I could feel my thoughts giving me away. I didn't want to make Jasper uncomfortable again. It was entirely all my fault that I cut my hand and he lounged at me. It was all me. I had been doing it all along. Torturing him. Torturing all of them with the scent of my blood. I never realized it until now that I was hurting them. The people that cared and loved me more than anyone else in the world, and I caused them real physical pain. I felt guilty. More guilty then I have ever felt before. The Cullen family gave me everything I wanted and more, and there I was hurting them and I couldn't even help it! It made me feel like a monster on the inside.

I was suddenly aware of the door opening. Esme and Edward walked into the room with my lunch.

"Here you go just what you asked for." Esme said smiling down at my face.

"Thank you, Esme." I said quietly. She looked at my face ashamed and guilty and cooked her head to the side in worry.

"Are you alright dear?" She asked touching my cheek with her cold hard hand.

"I'm fine just a little tired that's all."

"Well go to sleep that pain medication should make you tires, I'll come in and check on you in a bit." She smiled down at me and left the room.

Edward sat down on the bed and looked down at me. I knew he had heard my thoughts and that I had been caught.

"Jasper ignoring you, that's what's bothering you, Am I right?" He asked and I smiled at him and nodded gently.

"I feel terrible I never thought that me being here put you in pain." I said slowly and he laughed.

"It's not your fault and we barely notice anything. We are around humans everyday. One's much older and with more potent blood. You scent doesn't hurt us it's just that when you were bleeding freely it was much much stronger." He explained

"I still feel like a monster," I sighed.

"Do you want me to bring Jasper up here so you too can sort this out?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded. "He won't be in any pain I promise."

I still felt weary of the fact that I might still put Jasper in pain. I trusted Edward not to lie to me, but I knew that sometimes people lied to you to make you feel better. I wasn't sure what I was going to stay. Jasper knocked and entered the room. He stood as far away as the room would allow for me. It made me uncomfortable. I never was uncomfortable with any of the Cullens until now and it was strange the apartness between Jasper and I.

"Edward wanted me to talk to you about why I'm staying away from you. He said that you thought it hurt me when you were around. But that's not true." He said moving a little closer to my bed.

"The truth is that I thought you would be afraid of me after what happened Saturday." He said looking down toward the ground.

"That's silly. Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Casey, I'm a vampire. I put you in the hospital after smelling a whole drop of your blood. I could have killed you so easily. Don't you see how that can be frightening?" He said laughing at me.

"I guess that could be scary to some people, but not to me. I'm not afraid of you. I trust you, all of you."

"That can happen again so easily. I'm actually surprised it hasn't happened before. It's not safe. Sometimes we forget what we are for a second and that's when people get hurt. How can you trust us?"

"For years now you've been my family and vampires or not I love you and trust you completely."

"We don't deserve the trust." He muttered.

"So when I'm around you I don't hurt you?"

"Not often as you are so young. You can climb all over us and be close and it doesn't cause too much thirst, but if we are thirsty it's only minimal. Nothing you have to be guilty about, you can't help that you're a human." He laughed.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to hurt any of you. Especially after all you have done for me."

"Nope, it's nothing we're not used to."

"Okay so I don't cause you any pain."

"And you're not afraid of me even after I almost killed you. I think I can work with that." He laughed and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"See nothing. And when your all better I promise I'm going to take you to do something really special just you and me. Now go to sleep." He whispered in my ear and I fell asleep in his cold arms. I really do love my brother.

**I have another story if you guys want to check it out! It's called, IT'S WAR! It's about a prank war in the Cullen household and I plan on it being pretty funny! Feel free to read it!**

**thank you hope you loved the chapter!**

**TwilightEquestrian**

**P.S. REVEIW PLEASE!**


	18. Treetops

**A/N: chapter 17! I love this chapter! After this one we only have 1 more with casey as nine then we move on to 11! In my head before started typing this was in Casey's POV, but the last chapte was in her POV too, so I just decided to make it Jasper's! I love the surprise ending to this chapter! Cliffhanger! If I don't get chapter 18 up today then it will most likely have to wait for Monday, becasue I have a busy weekend with Easter and everything so I won't have time to write!**

Loving an Angel

Chapter 17: Treetops

Jasper POV

It had been one month since I attacked Casey hurting her and putting her in the hospital. Emmett's excuse worked, even though I thought it was completely idiotic, and Casey went back to school.

For one month now she had been waiting impatiently for the surprise I told her about. Everyday multiple times she would ask "Jasper when do I get my surprise?" and I would laugh and respond with one simple word that absolutely drove her insane. "Soon."

It was Saturday morning and Emmett, Edward, and Alice were hunting. I decided that today would be the perfect day for Casey's surprise. It actually wasn't raining and the sun was beginning to peek through the unusually thin clouds. Rosalie was cleaning the kitchen and Casey was sitting on the couch reading her book. I walked over to her and sat down sighing.

"Have any plans for today?" I asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," She responded not looking up from the book in her hands.

"So how about you and I go out and I'll show you your surprise?"

"Really? You're seriously not joking this time?"

"Yes come on go get dressed in warm clothes and we'll leave right now." I said laughing at her expression. She was shocked. I guess she thought I had been kidding about her surprise. How could you almost kill a tiny little nine year old girl and then promise to give her s surprise and then never deliver?

Casey bounced gracefully down the stairs. She had jeans under armor and a warm sweatshirt on along with her sneakers.

"I'm all ready to go!" She said as she took the backpack Rosalie had ready for her.

"Have fun! Be careful!" Rosalie called after us as we walked out the door and toward the garage.

"We will" I called back to her. As we neared the garage Casey began to walk toward it.

"Where are you going kid?" I asked laughing.

"Aren't we taking a car?" She asked puzzled as I kept walking closer to the woods.

"Nope just follow me," I said.

We walked into the woods into the meadow where Edward always enjoyed going.

"So Casey you trust me right?" I asked snickering.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She was really confused now.

"Okay, so if you trust me climb in my back."  
"Alright," she said as she slowly climbed to sit on my back.

"I really do hope you trust me," I laughed and took off as fast as possible.

She gasped when I began to move the pace so fast and unfamiliar to her. I looked back and she closed her eyes tightly. I hope she doesn't get motion sickness. Then her eyes slowly began to open a smile dancing on the face, we all adored. I turned my attention to my running and I slowed as I saw the tree.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked.

"Ready for what?" She responded the smile disappearing.

I shot up the tree as fast as possible. I could hear her little laugh and felt the exhilaration and joy radiating off of her in waves. I knew that the bravery we had witnessed over the years was not fake, but in fact real. She was really truly brave. I wished I could only be that strong and brave.

The tree was quite large, but we soon reached the top. I slowed and stood on a thick branch near the top that over looked scenery and the town where we lived. I lifted her off of my back and set her on the branch. It was thick so I didn't worry very much about her falling off.

"Jasper this is amazing! I can see everything there's the house and look there's the barn right down the street!" She cried moving away from me to get a better view.

"I thought you might like this." I said kneeling beside her so I could be at her level.

"Oh Jazzy I love it!" She said and hugged me tightly around the neck. "It's so beautiful and we are so high!"

"So what did you think of vampire transportation?" I asked laughing slightly at the smile that spread across her face from ear to ear.

"That was so cool! It was like nothing I've ever experienced, maybe like flying?"

"Well do you want to try flying?" I asked my little and favorite sister.

"Vampires can fly to!"

"No, but we can jump pretty far!" I said grabbing her and throwing her swiftly across my back again and leaping into the air. We flew quickly slashing through the air and wind. We landed on a different tree and she had the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face.

We sat down there. Rosalie had packed Casey a picnic lunch when she heard about my plans to take her to the treetops and Casey was sitting on the wide branch up against the trunk enjoying it. We talked about her school and her friends there. She liked being in the upper school and had made many friends there. She said that people treated her differently when she first got there, but that was to be expected when you were the sister of the most beautiful people in town and they drove expensive cars.

She was telling me about an art project they were doing in school, when I suddenly became aware of an unfamiliar scent. It was one of my kind, a vampire, but it wasn't anyone I knew. Not anyone in my family or anyone in the Denali coven that I was sure.

"Casey we have to go now!" I said and panic spread rapidly along her face as I grabbed everything and began throwing it in the backpack. She stood at my side quietly not asking any questions.

"Jaspaa…" she whispered and I turned she pointed to the tree where we originally started. I looked and saw her. She was a female with deep long black hair. I could see every detail. She had red eyes and was smiling fiercely at me. I was glad that Casey's human eyes couldn't see her as clear. The wild vampire leapt into the air and landed on the exact branch where I stood with my little human sister. I pushed Casey behind me and I could see she understood everything. Her eyes were glued to the vampires crimson irises.

"Well what do we have here, a vampire, oh but what's this? A little human child! She barley counts as a snack love, she's so tiny!" The vampire said and I growled at her.

"She is not a snack she's with me!" I snarled fighting the urge to attack the woman who wanted to kill my Casey!

"Then what is she? She's a human for goodness sake!"

"She is my sister a member of my family and coven!"

"But darling that's against the rules! Do you really want the Volturi to get into this?" She said smiling. She knew about how I felt about Casey that I loved my sister. She was threatening me.

"No I don't, now if you excuse me we were just leaving!"

"You refuse to kill her, I won't kill her, but the Volturi will! I hope you can out smart them!" She said leaping away and running. I grabbed Casey in my arms and hugged her. The Volturi would come, we were going to have to act fast!


	19. Unwelcome Visitors

**A/N: The long awaited chapter 18! Everyone has been waiting for this chapter! I must have done a great job with the last one, becasue the whole day every few minutes I would get a new email saying somone favorited or reveiwed! I got 32 emails today from fanfiction! I absolutely loved it! I really appreciate all of the comments and everything! You guys are the best! For the next chapter we are going to jump ahead 2 years and Casey will be 11. I probobly can't have that up until after easter, but I don't have school Monday so I'm gonig to spend some tlc with It's War and Loving an Angel! If any one has any Prank suggestions for it's war message me!**

Loving an Angel

Chapter 18: Unwelcome Visitors

Esme POV

We were all pacing quietly in the front room of our house waiting for Casey and Jasper. Alice had seen the Volturi coming and everyone that was hunting drove home as quickly as possible. But why were the Volturi coming? Well, we knew why they were coming. We had broken the rules in telling Casey about vampires and welcoming her into our family. The real question was how did they find out about her? Nobody knew, but we were hoping Jasper knew more.

We all ran to the door when we heard their approach. They walked in and Casey ran to my side and hugged me tears forming in her eyes. She understood everything that was going on. She might not know to the full extent what we were talking about, but she knew we were in serious trouble.

"Jasper what happened?" Carlisle asked him.

"We were in the treetops when out of no where this wild female was there and she was threatening us. She saw the relationship between the two of us and decided to try to get me to kill her. I defended her and she said she was going to run off to Italy." He explained. I looked down at Casey. She was so brave. She had been through so much in the past couple of years and only after a wild vampire threatened to kill her did she let her guard down.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We can run," Edward suggested.

"That won't work. Demetri can track me, they'll just follow us." Carlisle responded glumly. Even if we ran we would be running forever and that would do us no good.

"We can fight!" Emmett said punching the air. Emmett was always ready for a war.

"That won't work we already are outnumbered, and they have Alec and Jane it's no use." Rosalie said.

"I think the only thing we can do is to stay and explain to them what happened and have Casey swear she will never tell anyone. It's a long shot, but it's the only way," Alice said sighing gently and taking Casey in her thin arms.

"That's it then." Carlisle responded.

It wasn't a long wait for the Volturi to get here. They had been waiting for years to invade our family. We were the largest coven in the world compared to the Volturi, a fact that made them uneasy. We were large and powerful, but no match for the Volturi in any way.

We led them into the baseball clearing. Everyone fanned out in a shield as I stood with Casey in the back behind everyone. Carlisle was at the head Jasper and Emmett the strongest fighters at his side. Edward stood next to Emmett and Alice and Rosalie made up the two ends ready to run to me and Casey in the event of a fight to run us out if here as fast as possible. I prayed silently that it wouldn't go that far.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus nice to see you again." Carlisle greeted the three ancient vampires. I had never met the Volturi in person, but I had seen the picture in Carlisle's study. As I looked at them a snarl was building in my chest. But I refused to scare Casey and let it out.

"Yes Carlisle, it's been so many years!" Aro cried out to him. "I see you are just as strong as ever and have found a lovely coven to call your own!"

"We prefer to not specify a leader here; we survive by working everything out. It's not as much a coven as it is a family." He replied and I smiled I had always called us a family, we were so much more than a coven; there was real love and understanding, you would never find that in a coven of vampires.

"My apologies. I see you have a new member here with you today," he said his eyes zooming onto Casey who clutched my hand. "What is your name child?"

"My name is Casey Elizabeth Cullen," she said with pride standing up straighter and smiling at him with that smile that made everyone around her melt.

"Well miss Casey; I hear you are in on our little secret."

"Yes I am."

"Are you aware that you knowing about vampires is against the rules that all vampires have to follow?"

"Actually, no I didn't. I was not even aware that there were any rules." She said looking up at me in support.

"When it became impossible to hide the secret any longer we explained the rules she must follow, not the ones we had already broken." Carlisle explained."

"Casey what rules did the Cullens tell you about?"

"They told me that I could not tell anyone about vampires, never ever ever. They also told me about their hunting and that's why they were always leaving me. They told me everything, but the most important part was that I always had to keep the secret." She responded cooking her head to the side as she spoke. That's when it hit me. She was trying to be cute. Trying to win them over. I couldn't tell if it was working or not, but I hoped.

"That's very good, but your family here has failed to keep the secret and will be punished severely including you." Caius said looking her straight in the eye. He walked over to Aro extending his hand out to the other ancient vampire, who read his thoughts.

"I am not sure if that level of chastisement is needed here, brother," Aro said.

"This is standard punishment; we can not simply over look this transgression, just because she is a little girl. She needs to be destroyed!" Caius yelled causing Rosalie to growl fiercely and Casey to cling to me even tighter.

"I think before we make any decisions you will allow me to read the girl and then if she has ever showed any hint of falling to keep the secret if she has she will be destroyed right here right now, but if not we counsel and find middle ground on the situation. Casey will you come here please?" Aro called to her and she looked at me worried and scared.

"Come here Casey I'll go with you," Alice called walking over to where we stood and extending her hand. Casey hesitantly took it and they walked forward toward the ancient vampire.

"It's all right I promise not to hurt you," Aro said in encouragement. Casey extended her hand like Caius and Aro bent down and touched it closing his eyes. The whole minute of silence might as well have been an hour. As Aro opened his eyes Alice and Edward sighed and my spirits began to brighten. She must have been innocent.

"You are a very good girl and I know you love your family here very much. I see no reason for you to be destroyed. But I as a keeper of our rules I must give you some form of punishment. You will have the choice here okay. As you know our secret your heart will have to stop beating one of two possible ways. One is death and the other is that you in the future join your family here as a vampire when you are much older."

"I want to be a vampire; actually I have for quite some time. I am willing to cope with the pain that the transformation involves." She replied as if she was a much older and mature adult. As I heard her speak I knew that the childishness we heard from her not minutes ago was only a game. She was an adorable smart little girl.

"Very well, when you reach maturity we will return and if you are not changed by then you will not get a second chance." Caius confirmed.

"I would also like to add that just by hearing her thoughts, I can tell you do not underestimate her power. Her gifts will be strong. It is still undiscovered to her, but not to your family as a whole. Good bye friends!" Aro said upon departure as the ancients followed by the guard left the clearing.

We all celebrated leaving the fact that Casey now would have to face a sleepless and endless vampire life in her future. That was not a problem now and we were safe for many years to come. We all had hoped that Casey would grow up as normal as possible and go ff to college and lead a normal life, but I could tell that everyone was secretly happy we would get to keep her for an eternity.

Later after Casey had gone to sleep resting after her hard long day, we all sat in the living and discussed the one thing that had been driving us insane since Aro had spoke his departing works. What was Casey's power? Alice and Edward both admitted that they had known right from the beginning, but also refused to tell anyone. We would just have to be patient and wait.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW!**


	20. Leaving

**A/N: Casey is now 11! A good chapter! Another cliffhanger! can't wait for the next chapter! I'll do my best to have it posted tomorow! I'm working on an impossible puzzle why writing Loving and Angel and It's war and I might be starting a side story just to try and see if my new idea works. Not really sure, but its another AU with another new character! IDK if I'll ever get anywhere with it, but ya know might as well try, right?!**

**Loving an Angel**

**Chapter 19: Leaving**

**Rosalie POV**

Time flew by us like a wild wind in a hurricane. It seemed like only yesterday that we brought Casey only six years old and an orphan into our family hoping that after spending the summer with her we would be able to let go and let her find a more suitable human family. Of course we couldn't let go, and now Casey age eleven is a legal member of the Cullen family and in on our secret, that we were vampires. A secret that now had her condemned to face her own sleepless and endless eternity as a vampire. It was vampire life or death for her now. The Volturi knew we had let Casey know the truth about our family and that was against the rules.

Casey had become a true member of the family. As she grew the things we did with her changed. She didn't play dolls or dress up as often as she once did and she didn't need us to look after her as much. Alice had been forced to step aside and let Casey pick out her own clothes and do her hair. She also began to experiment with make up. She was still our Casey though. Still Carlisle and Esme's daughter. Still Alice's best friend. My dearest sister. Edward's piano student. Still Jasper and Emmett's playmate. Still a dancer, a singer, a pianist, a horseback rider, and still a very talented little girl.

I remembered myself holding her a young child so frail and delicate in my arms and imagining what she would we be like when she was older. It was easy to see that the same little girl was still there. She was still extremely tiny. Shorter than Alice by many inches. All of her classmates had to look down when they spoke to her. She was still extremely thin, but not as fragile and delicate, she was defiantly healthier than when she was little. Her hair was much like mine. Golden just below the shoulders and curly, the same as it has always been. She still had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. A bright baby blue that made them dance lightly in the sunlight.

Though as the time kept passing one thing stayed the same. The way we all looked. As vampires we never aged. We had stayed in this city far too long. It had been five years. We had stayed for Casey's sake, but now it was time for us to leave. To move on and start over again in a new place. In the never ending cycle that was our life. We planned on leaving by the end of the week, no actually we planned to leave three weeks ago before Casey started middle school, but we couldn't tear her away from the city she had known for her whole life. The city where she had lost her first family and had found ours.

We had decided that we couldn't keep the secret of our leaving from Casey any longer. We were going to have to tell her. It was Saturday night and Casey was coming down the stairs after her shower. She had her favorite pajama pants on, they were Capri's with horses on them and she had a pink t-shirt on and a short leaf sweatshirt.

"Casey can you come and sit down we all need to talk," Esme told her as she skipped lightly down the stairs.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You see Casey we have lived here so long and since we never grow older we have to move to keep the secret. I know we told you about that long ago, but now we have to move," Carlisle explained.

"When?" She asked a shocked expression on her face.

"Friday," I said looking up at her.

"But I just started school and I have so many friends and I don't want to leave! I'll miss everyone so much! My friends and everyone! And Catty… Oh no, please don't tell me I have to leave Catty too, I love him so much and our first jumping show is in two weeks!" She sat down onto the armchair and began to cry hiding her face in her arms. Esme rushed to her side and comforted her. We all knew how much she loved that horse. He never ceased to put a smile on her face. When they were together it was like their two hearts bet in a perfect unison.

"We have already stayed here too long, because it breaks our hearts to tear you away from the place you were born and have lived in so long, but it's who we are. As both vampires and as a family. Its part of being a Cullen," Esme tried to soothe her.

"Well, maybe I don't want to be a Cullen any more!" She snapped pulling away from Esme and running out the door. Jasper and Emmett stood to pursue her, but Carlisle stopped them.

"Let her have some time if it gets too late then we'll go look."

"But Carlisle it might still be summer, but it's cold out there. Did you see what she was wearing? She'll freeze!" Esme pleaded.

"No Carlisle is right she needs some time she'll some to her senses," Alice reassured us, but her face did not show the same message.


	21. Stall Guest

**A/N: WOW 20 CHAPTERS!!! I'm very pleased with myself! I have been known to write a chapter or two for a story and then never go back to it, but I now have 20 chapters! Okay, so today I came home from school and had 14 emails all from fanfiction about reveiws and people favoriting my dtories and what not! I am really feeling the love! I am so happy that I am dedicating this chapter to everyone that has reviewed so far insead of somthing stupid and random!!**

** sweetpink625, burnin4Christ, BeachVamp17, Cheekywallaby, kaz73901, kiki-twilighter-ever, MomoofTwilightGirls3, JacksonsWIFEY (my friend wouldn't agree with you, she loves jackson!), ILoveJasperTwilight, .-Juilets-Moon., SummerTam, and EvenstarSinger! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! REALLY APPRECIATE IT! THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS!**

**also see bottom for important niformation! ;)**

**Loving an Angel**

**Chapter 20: Stall Guest**

**Casey POV**

Leaving? How could we be leaving? Were they ever going to tell me that we were moving? So many questions ran through my head as I ran down the street praying that no cars came by, especially no expensive cars driving way over the speed limit. I really hoped that they wouldn't come looking for me. I just needed to be alone for a while. I needed so time to think. To sort everything out in my head.

I walked up the long gravel driveway to the barn and opened the door. I was extremely happy that we had picked for me to ride at the barn right sown the street. When I opened the door I saw that the barn was in was in complete darkness. Everyone had gone home for the day leavening the horses nibbling on hay in the quiet night.

I flipped my hair, drenched from the rain, out of my face and fumbled around trying to find the light switch. I found it and flipped in on. A few confused faces stared at me. I walked down the aisle to the very last stall. I heard a familiar greeting and saw my favorite spotted face. I smiled and wiped the tears from my eyes. Catty didn't need to see me crying like this, I wasn't a baby.

I undid the latch outside of his stall and let myself in. I walked over to Catty throwing my arms around him in a hug. He pulled his head away from me and back to his hay. I laughed quietly. Classic Catty. I stroked his neck and back silently deep in thought for awhile, before retreating to the back of his stall and sitting down in the hay.

I sat quietly watching Catty eat just thinking. How was I going to be able to leave him? My school and friends, well I would go to a new school and meet new friends, but with Catty I didn't know what I would do without him. A bond like ours is a once in a life time thing. I would never find a better friend than that pony. I loved him so much. Nobody, certainly not another pony, would change the way I felt about him.

I soon began to drift away into sleep. I was almost in the comfort of unconsciousness when I noticed something. Catty had grabbed the blanket that hung in the front of his stall. He walked toward me and placed it on my lap.

"Thanks boy," I whispered gently stroking his nose before falling asleep.

The next morning I felt a pull on my sleeve. It was still dark outside and I looked up to see Catty. He pawed at the ground. He was bored. I laughed at him and stood up. I realized that there was hay on my lap and Catty was jerking his head. Offering my breakfast.

"Catty, you really are a great host, but I'm not a horse. I don't eat hay and I don't live in a barn. I think it's time I go home," I explained. Had I gone insane? Talking to a pony. Well, he was an exceptional listener and had a good sense of humor. I gave him one final hug and walked toward the door. Catty began to paw the ground and whinny.

"Do you want to come? I'm sure nobody would mind if I borrowed you," I said grabbing the lead line from the front of his stall. I clipped it to one side of his halter and tied it on the other end. I led him out into the yard after leaving a note on Catty's stall door explaining that I had taken him for a trail ride. I sung up onto his back and nudged him in the rips and we were off.

I took him through the back woods it was longer and I knew I was in big trouble. The Cullens were probably looking for me everywhere! We trotted through the woods and I saw the treetops Jasper had taken me to two years ago. I would never forget that day. It was the day that I came face to face with the Volturi and had promised that by the time I was an adult I would be a vampire. I never regretted that promise.

I urged Catty forward and we cantered through a field. His canter was unbelievably smooth. It was like sitting in a rocking chair that was moving forward. I had no problem riding him without a saddle. I often rode him bareback like this when I had to put him in the pasture. His was inconveniently the farthest away from the barn and even though you get there fast when you ride you still have to walk all the way back.

"Hey boy we're here," I said seeing the house at the end of the trail. I reached down and pat his neck. As I rode into the yard I saw Rosalie looking out the window. She rose from her seat when she saw me and came running out. I leaped off of Catty's back and ran to her.

"I'm so sorry Rose," I sobbed as she hugged me.

"It's okay, but if you ever scare us like that again," she stopped as Emmett had come from behind her and was giving us both a bear hug.

"Emm can't breathe," I choked out and he set me back on the ground.

"Well who do we have here?" He asked eyeing Catty as he stood there debating whether or not Esme's flower garden would taste good.

"Emmett be careful!" Rosalie snapped and Alice hugged me from behind.

"CASEY I MISSED YOU!" She squealed.

Carlisle and Esme stood on the porch. Esme ran to me and took me in her arms. So cold, but yet warm at the same time.

"Alice will you take care of Catty why we all talk inside," she asked her arms still around me. She took my hand and led me inside. I knew I had been wrong to say that I didn't want to be a Cullen, but I also knew that I was forgiven.

"I'm so sorry, but I just needed to get away and think," I said sitting on the couch with Rosalie and Edward.

"We understand that, but we had no idea where you were," Carlisle replied.

"I know I should have come home, but I wanted to sit with Catty for a little while and I fell asleep; I guess maybe I should have called," I explained. "I know what I did was dangerous, but I couldn't think it was too much. I just wanted to be with Catty, I love him so much and I don't want to leave him."

"I know you don't want to leave but we have to. I know you understand that. We can stay an extra two weeks so you can ride Catty in the show, but we will have to leave right after that and Catty will have to stay here." Esme said softly. I would still have to leave, but Catty and I still had two weeks together. I smiled at her.

"Stupid horse!" I heard Alice yell form outside followed by a crash. We all jumped and ran to the door. Alice was lying in what was left of the shed and Catty was cantering around bucking. I ran down the stairs and he came trotting right to me.

"What did the evil vampire try to do to you?" I asked smiling at Alice who stuck her tongue out at me.

"He wouldn't let me ride him!" She yelled back.

"Correction Alice, he let you ride him you just had no idea what you were doing!" Emmett said laughing.

**K everyone if you are reading this you have found the bottom of the page with my inportant information! I have had a few requests for Bella to be in the story! Well, I did think of this, but I realized that having a little human girl in the events that happen in Twilight and the others I'm not listing all the books too tired for that. So I was thinking that maybe if you all want more of Casey that I can have a sequal! The sequal would include everything that happens in the books, but of course you have to remember that accroding to Alice the guture is always changing so me adding a characetr into the seris can change quite a few thnigs! Nothing too major though just changes like Casey goes with Alice, Jasper, and Bella to Pheonix or somthing! So don't be terrfied or anything! I'm going to post a poll on my profile asking if you want a sequal so if you want more remember to vote and if you absolutely hate my writing (i don't understand why you would read 20 chapters of it though!) remember to vote no!**

**IT'S ALL UP 2 U GUYS! I'M CONTENT ETHIER WAY!**


	22. A Poem

**I KNOW I KNOW THIS IS NOT THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT MY CURRENT BUSY SCHEDULE ISN'T ALLOWING ME EVEN GET A MINUTE TO SIT DOWN AND WRITE. I HAVE CONFIRMATION PRACTICES, I'M GOING TO SEE A BROADWAY PLAY IN NEW YORK ON WEDNESDAY, THERE'S HOME WORK, AND MY BIRTHDAY IS FRIDAY, AFTER CONFIRMATION I SHOULD HAVE MORE TIME!**

**ANYWAY THIS POEM WAS WRITTEN FOR ME BY SHE WROTE A POEM AS A LATE EASTER GIDT FOR ALL OF HER FAVORITE STORIES! I LOVED IT AND DECIDED TO ADD IT TO NOT ONLY MY PROFILE BUT THE STORY! SHE REALLY IS A GREAT POET AND HAS DONE SO MUCH FOR ME! SHE ACCTUALLY TYPED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MIDNIGHT SUN AND SENT IT TO ME BECASUE PARENTAL BLOCKS SET WHEN I WAS 7 WOULDN'T LET ME READ IT AND I WAS STRUGGLEING TO CORRECTLY GET EDWARD'S PERSONALITY BEFORE BELLA. SO IF MY EDWARD GETS ANY BETTER IT'S ALL THANKS TO HER! SO ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH JULIET!**

Left alone, her parents gone,

Silent in her hospital bed

Beautiful, Her porcelain skin in florescent light

I was sure her lonely heart bled.

Your blood, it hardly sang for us,

You innocent eyes, they shone,

Lightening our hearts, our souls

We were broken once you'd gone.

The little gifts we gave to you,

We hoped you'd keep them close,

To always remind you of us,

Hard to decide which of us love you the most.

Rosalie gave you the gift of visual memories,

Pictures of the faces you knew so well,

Of all our happy memories,

Not of the goodbye's, of which you needn't dwell.

From Esme a Jewellery box,

Two beautiful bracelets inside,

The music the ballerina danced to,

Sweet Esme nearly cried.

Edward gave you a gift most dear to his heart,

A necklace that one belonged to Mother,

I hoped that you'd forgive his attitude,

And accept him as your brother.

Ahh, Emmett,

The memories he collected,

He wouldn't define what they all meant,

Something incriminating I suspected.

Sweet Alice, already manipulating you to her ways,

Fashion and make-up

You were only 6 for goodness sake,

But I supposed you'd have to grow up someday.

Then came the goodbyes,

We watched you from the door,

We watched your blonde curls vanish,

Our family wasn't whole anymore…

Our shattered hearts and dismal thoughts,

Edward, our depression of which he knew,

He leapt from his chair one night,

And gave permission, permission to save you!

The phrase hung about the house all day!

I thoughts no longer sullen,

We had you back in our arms,

Now a Legal Cullen!

But then we had to tell the truth,

Our moods, they hardly lightened,

But once we had confessed our nature

You insisted your weren't frightened.

Edward still remained a sulk,

Until he heard you play,

He began to teach you properly,

You've been close since that day…

At your riding lesson, Esme thought,

"It would be my luck."

She was terrified with every lesson,

Every jump you took.

Oh the thoughts you had that day,

To see your blue eyes, crimson bright?

I could not deliver that pain,

I could not take away you life with a venomous bite.

Oh what a terrible day that was

That is when the realism struck,

Jasper almost drained you dry,

From just one little cut

Poor Jasper,

How it tore him apart,

To have almost taken your life,

It almost broke his heart.

You thought it cause him pain,

Though he told you not,

He still lied through his teeth,

his throat still burned white hot.

He tried to make it up you,

But it ended up the worst,

The volturi were on their way,

I swear this families curst!

Thank god you won them over,

But now your caught in a cage,

Now we have to change you,

Once you become of age.

It really hurt to tell you,

It pained us to the core,

To tell you that we had to leave,

You ran shouting that you didn't want to be a Cullen anymore.

The future is still clouded,

I can't help but hope that this will fair well,

But when you hold her fragile form,

You know you're Loving an Angel.

**SO WASN'T THAT GREAT! THIS IS JUST AND UPDATE ON MY SCHEDULE FOR HIGH SCHOOL!**

**I FINALLY GOT MY MEETING WITH THE GUIDANCE COUNSELERS AND DID MY SCHEDULE. SO HERE IT IS BELLOW!!!**

**ELECTIVES: SPANISH AND SPEACH AND DRAMA**

**ENGLISH: ENGLISH HONORS**

**SOCIAL STUDIES: SOCIAL STUDIES HONORS**

**MATH: GEOMETRY HONORS (YOU NORMALLY DON'T GET GEOMETRY UNTIL YOUR IN 10TH GRADE, BUT SOME PEOPLE CAN TAKE IT IN 9TH)**

**SCIENCE: BIOLOGY HONORS (AGAIN IT'S A 10TH GRADE COURSE I AM GETTING IN 9TH!)**

**YEAH I GOT EVERY HONORS CLASS POSSIBLE!!!! **


	23. The Show

**A/N: Every one wanted more Catty well here you go! I don't remember if I trold anyone who Catty really is? so here I go! Catty is a POA pony at the barn I ride at. I have never ridden him and he is partiaclly blind in one eye, but still jumps and everything. I have seen people ride him so it easy for me to picture Casey jumping him. His personality though is a combinatino of my two favorite horses, flash and Amigo. Amigo is the loving caring I'll keep you safe one and Flash is the commedian who loves to run and jump! I picked 7 for Casey's number, because it's my lucky horse show number. With that number in two shows I have gotten one third two seconds and one first! And everyone if you haven't read the poem that Juliets Moon wrote for me please do! It's posted on my profile and on the previous chapter! Also if you want a sequal vote in the poll on my profile! I only have five votes and I need more if you guys really want to know what happens after this story ends and the cullens meet Bella in Forks!**

**Loving an Angel**

**Chapter: The Show**

**Alice POV**

Today was the day. The day of Casey's first horse show, the day of Casey's twelfth birthday, and the day we moved. My mind wandered through the many memories that we had spent with Casey through the years. Wow, she was twelve. We had adopted her almost six whole years ago.

I put the final pins in her blonde hair tucked neatly into a bun for her horse show. She looked so elegant in her show clothes that we had bought special for her today. White breeches with tall black boots and a black jacket. It had been a hard two weeks since we had told her we were leaving. She acted like usual around us, but we all knew she was suffering. That horse had become everything to her. Besides me of course he was her best friend, someone who was there for her and never judged her. And she was losing him. It was hard for me to comprehend every feeling she had for Catty and the love that they shared. I never had felt feelings for anyone outside of this family in the way that she did. I had never lost anything. I had only gained love through my life, she had lost so much. Her birth parents, then us, and now her pony. Sometimes I thought she was curst and was never going to win.

"Thank you, Alice." She said softly smiling up at me.

"You and Catty are going to do so good today!" I exclaimed beaming down at her trying to make her feel better, to get excited for her big day.

"I hope we do," She laughed a little and I sighed.

We walked down the stairs to where everyone else was preparing to leave.

"Now Emmett and Jasper, you must have all of this packed and squared away by the time we come back from the competition, we are going to leave right after that." Esme explained to the only two Cullens not going to Casey's competition today. Emmett and Jasper didn't trust themselves around the horses and were staying home to finish packing.

"Will do," Emmett saluted.

"Casey you look great just like a professional!" Rosalie called to us as we neared the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah I guess so," She sighed.

"Honey, are you all right?" Esme asked coming to her side.

"Yeah just really nervous," Casey shrugged.

"So who's ready to win a horse show?" Carlisle asked opening the door so we could all leave.

"Good luck, have fun!" Emmett and Jasper said hugging her tightly before we left.

We had to take two cars and we soon found ourselves caught up in the hustle and craziness of the horse show. Trailers were parked all around the yard and everywhere you went there were many different horses and ponies. She entered the barn and went to find Catty.

We reached his stall and his ears perked up immediately and he nickered a greeting. His mane was still in the perfect condition we left it in yesterday after we spent hours braiding his mane and tail to perfection. He had dust on his coat and must have been lying down not long ago.

Casey began her work and we soon had a flawless pony tacked and ready to win a show. She led him out of the stall and toward the outdoor riding ring. We found Casey's trainer and she told us when Casey had to be at the ring and gave us a copy of the two foot six inch jump course they would be riding today.

We spent the next few hours studying the course and laughing. Casey had lunch but was to nervous to finish it and Catty was becoming restless. We walked him around for a bit and then it was time for Casey to take him to the warm up area.

I gave her a leg up and she began riding. She took Catty through his paces and over the practice jumps that had been set up for the ponies and their riders to warm up and let go of their nerves.

As I watched Casey and Catty jumping and riding around the ring, both smiling, I began to realize why Casey loved this horse thing so much. It gave her passion, and excitement, and a bond with an animal that loved you back. I never had that kind of bond, at least that I remember. I had always looked at animals as a source of nourishment not as friends and partners, but that's really what they were. Seeing my little sister ride opened my eyes to an entirely different way of life where animals were friends and not food. Where you loved and took care of each other. A relationship that no form of neglect could break. Humans got divorced everyday, but nobody ever divorced an animal and left them alone. It was a new concept for me but an intriguing one.

"Next up we have number seven, Casey Cullen riding Catty Wumpas in the twelve and under two foot six class." The announcer pulled me from my thoughts and I turned to watch Casey as she entered the ring.

She smiled at all of us as she paced by walking to the start finish line. The buzzer sounded and she asked Catty to move forward into a brisk canter. She took the first fence with ease and moved onto the nest adjusting Catty's stride to fit in between the fences. He responded to her every move perfectly and they cleared the fence. They flew over the next two fences and then came the only jumps Casey had been unsure about. It was a difficult combination in which the jumps weren't lined up in a perfect line up set off to the side. Esme grabbed my hand and Edward put her hand on Rosalie's shoulder. I held my breath as they were only two strides away. She leaned forward in her seat and Catty jumped. He over jumped setting Casey off balance and we all gasped. There was no way they were going to make the second fence; Casey had lost her reins and one of her stirrups. We all sighed happy that Casey had made it over the fence, but disappointed that they would take the refusal.

Rosalie nudged my back and I looked up seeing Catty with out being told move automatically over to face the second fence. Casey looked terrified, still riding without reins or stirrups. I saw Catty look back at her. And she then looked determined. She kicked Catty and he jumped into the air. Casey grabbed his mane and they spared in what appeared to be slow motion over the fence. They landed and Casey grabbed her reins ignoring the stirrups and galloped over the finish line with a huge smile on her face. Her and Catty were going down swinging.

"Casey Cullen number seven riding Catty Wumpas, a clean ride with no rails down," The announcer spoke over the loud speaker. We all cheered as Casey dismounted and ran jumping into Esme's arms. Catty trotted over and I patted him softly on the forehead.

"Thank you," I whispered pressing my face against his and kissing him. Maybe Catty and I could actually get along rather than him throwing me again.

**I acctuallu used music this time!**

**No Reins: Rascal Flatts (def listen to this one of you can!)**

**Extraordinary: Mandy Moore**


	24. Another Legal Cullen

**A/N: More Catty and the rusults from their horse show! I have no idea if they give away some of the awards I did in this chapter, but I couldn't resisit! NExt chapter will be in the Cullens new home adn it will be the last chapter when Casey is this age. I don't think that I have any life or death situations planned for Casey and the Cullens, but I'm leaning more toward the drama of middle school and then starting highschool with boys and everything there.**

**Loving an Angel**

**Chapter 22: Another Legal Cullen**

**Casey POV**

I didn't know how to feel as I celebrated my clear jumping round with my family. I was happy that I had done so well in the show, so proud of Catty's big save, and sad that it was over between me and Catty. That would be our last ride together and that our partnership was over.

"You were amazing out there!" Alice exclaimed hugging me.

"Thanks, but Catty saved the day!" I pointed out.

"He sue did you almost gave us all heart attacks, and since we're vampires that's quite a difficult thing to do," Carlisle said laughing.

I looked at Catty Alice holding his reins. It looked like the two of them had made up and were friends again. I walked over to him and hugged him as tight as possible around the neck. He nickered as if he was gloating at his big save and I laughed scratching him on the forehead.

"Yeah, okay you can have the credit for that last combo, but I want the credit for the whole other part of the course!" I told him. He pawed the ground and bobbed his head in disagreement as if he really understood me. Well, who knows Catty was always different from other horses, maybe he did understand me.

"Okay there buddy, how about we split the credit fifty to fifty?" I asked and he seemed to agree that it was the fair way to do it.

"So when do you and Catty get that blue ribbon?" Rosalie asked me.

"At the end they'll call us all into the ring and tell us who won." I told her.

"So what do you want to do until then?" Esme asked me.

"How about I untack Catty and we watch the older kids jump?"

"Sounds good to me." Alice said handing me Catty's reins as we all walked toward the barn.

After untacking Catty we decided not to watch the older kids jump, but to go into one of the empty fields and ride. Alice trying to ride bareback was once again hilarious. She didn't get thrown this time, but she did fall… a lot. We all laughed as she tried to get Catty to trot for about the one hundredth time when he would kick up his heels slightly throwing her off balance so that a few strides into the trot she would fall. Catty thought it was a fun game I guess, because he appeared to be smiling wider every time Alice fell to the ground.

Rosalie had ridden horses before and was fairly good at trotting Catty around the little open field. Esme walked him quietly and Catty acted like a perfect gentleman lowering his heard comfortably into pleasure form. Edward and Carlisle decided to sit out on the riding and just watch. I bravely cantered Catty around the field lightly popping over a few logs that had been placed for outdoor jumping. They were low, but it was harder without having a saddle and stirrups to balance on and make sure I was far enough off of Catty's back and in an elevated position.

We were having so much fun laughing and goofing off that we barley heard the announcement made.

"Will all riders in the twelve and under two foot six jumping class please report to the ring in five minutes for the results and ribbons." The announcer bellowed and we all exchanged excited glances and began to walk slowly taking our time to the riding ring.

I watched as all of the younger riders were presented their ribbons with butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I was nervous and Catty was picking up on my nervous. I took a deep breath as the riders rode out of the ring baring ribbons made of many different colors.

A few of the girls I rode with were standing near by some smiled at me and wished me good luck. I prayed that Catty and my last performance together would be good enough for us to place. I wanted and needed to take a ribbon with me when I moved to remember my favorite spotted pony by.

Everyone that had competed in the class with me walked in. It went by number and I was seventh. All the other girls and boys in the class had tacked their ponies again for the results, but I rode Catty bareback into the ring with our rainbow colored lead rope tied on one end and clipped on the other side of Catty's purple halter instead of the fancy leather bridles all of the other horses and ponies wore. We were both unique and it wasn't the tack that made the horse or rider it was the bond that they experienced that made them champions. I realized that if I lost that was okay with me, I was taking much more out of this experience than a ribbon. I was taking my friendship with Catty and that was good enough for me to remember him by!

The announcer slowly read through the places counting backwards. I kept my fingers crossed every time he read another name and I sighed when it wasn't me. Now, there was only one place left and that was first place.

"Sorry Catty we tried," I whispered patting the pony's velvety soft nose as the judge came forward pinning a red second place ribbon on the horse next to me and returning to the announcers table and picking up the blue first place ribbon. I glanced over to my family. They all smiled encouragingly and I could see that each of their fingers were crossed too.

"And the first place blue is presented to, number seven the team of Miss Casey Cullen and Catty Wumpas," He said and I could hardly believe what I heard. My hand went to the back of my jacket where the number seven was tied around my waist. I had won! No, Catty and I had won together. I threw my arms around Catty when I realized that the judge had not brought our blue ribbon. Could there be some kind of mistake? Did I really win?

"Casey and Catty have also won other awards here today," I was shocked, "they have won out of every rider and horse team that competed here today the best overall ride award and the award for the best team and bond between horse and rider; we congratulate you."

I was speechless frozen in my place. My boots were glued to the ground a smile spread across my face. Best ride didn't make sense as I almost died, but best horse and rider team seemed to fit us perfectly. I looked around everyone was standing and cheering for me and Catty as the judge and my trainer came toward me.

A blue ribbon was clipped to Catty's halter. A trophy was in my hands and Catty's back was carpeted with a turn out blanket with our names embroidered on it for best horse and rider team.

I sat on top of the blanket as we walked out of the arena with a sullen expression on my face. I realized it was time to leave. Time to leave the city of my birth, my school, my friends, and my pony.

I celebrated my victory with my family and then left them with Catty to change into the clothes I would wear for the car ride to my new home.

As I walked back to the car to say my final goodbye to Catty I saw my family smiling widely Alice was bouncing up and down. They were so happy for me.

"I'm ready to go, where's Catty?" I asked realizing that he wasn't with my family where I had left him.

"You trainer took him back to his stall you can go and say goodbye there," Esme explained. I started to walk toward the barn Alice and Rose came to my side the others trailed behind me.

I walked all the way down the aisle to the barn tears forming in my eyes as I neared his stall. I couldn't see him since he must have been in the back of the stall on the shadows probably eating. I opened his stall door and for once Catty didn't come forward to greet me. Emmett was standing there with a huge grin on his face and a cake in his hands. A banner hung on the wall that read, happy birthday Casey. Everyone looked at me smiling. But where was Catty?

"Happy birthday!" they called.

"Are you ready for your present?" Alice asked me. She came over and blindfolded my eyes and began to lead me forward.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked her.

"It's a surprise just wait and see," Esme whispered from my other side. They led me away from the barn and that was all I could tell you. Alice had my hand and she took it and reached out.

"Okay Jazz bring it forward," Alice called to Jasper who laughed probably at my expression.

"I reached out and caught hold of something. It was a rope that I was sure. Rosalie came from behind me and untied the blindfold. And there was my birthday present. It was Catty. Standing there still wearing our blanket up with a bouquet of flowers around his neck that read happy birthday Casey.

"Catty is my birthday present?" I asked.

"Yep, we weren't going to leave him here all alone!" Alice said. Jasper stepped away from Catty holding his breath.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed.

"Now wait he's not yours yet. You have to sign her first." I did as I was told and then Catty became my pony legally. He was a legal Cullen too.

**Music (songs used and songs I like!)**

**Crazier: Taylor Swift**

**Light up the Sky: Yellowcard**

**Secret Valentine: We the Kings**


	25. GUESS WHAT?

**OMG! Guess what!? I didn't fall off the face of the earth! Yeah me!**

**Yep! I'm still here! I've just been REALLY bust recently! I had confirmation then I had to build a bridge! Now i'm working on my multi genre research project for english! Oh and you can't forget to factor in my birthday and really nice waether in there too!**

**Actually I wouldn't even get to post this now if it wasn't for the extreme weather we are currently experianceing. It's april I live in northern PA adn its well over 90 degrees (Faranheit or how ever you spell it not celcius) so basicly i am posting this because it's toooooooo hot to sleep! **

**Okay there you just learned another interesting thing about me! I HATE the heat and the sun! I always have and I'll haev nice skin becasue of it! I have blue eyes along with vision problems so they are sensitive and well I just can'y stand it unless I'm in the water swimming.**

**SO WHEN WILL I UPDATE!!!! SOON!! My brother just started the baseball season so that could mean one of two things; ethier I write more becasue everyyone will be gone and I'll be home able to relax or I'll write less becasue I decided to go watch him play. My first priority though is It's War because well I'm on chapter 3 of around 15 and then Loving an Angel. I'll write both but I want another chapter of it's war before I write anymore loving an angel.**

**I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON AND I'M SOOOOOO VERRRYYYY SORRRRYYYYY!!**

**THE GOOD THING ABOUT MY HEAT IS MY HAIR DRYS FASTER ;)**

**OHHHH AND YEAH THIS IS MY FIRST POST AS A 14 YEAR OLD!!!!**

**oh and also I made an acount on here's the link .com/flashamigo**

**THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH!!**


	26. New School

**A/N: YEAH FINALLY!!! My schedule is starting to get clearer a bit...maybe. My birdge and multi genre project are done, but now I have the big research project to start :( I know you are just all going to have to be patient with me. I was in Philly yesturday with the NJHS and Hart Student Council and didn't get home til like 10 at might! I did outline this story though so I have a pretty good idea of what comes next.**

**Loving an Angel**

**Chapter 23: New School**

**Casey POV**

"Casey are you almost ready for school your breakfast is getting cold!" Esme yelled up the stairs to me. I was scrambling around my mess of a room trying to find the perfect outfit for my first day at my new school. The whole house was a disaster zone and it looked like a tornado had come through. We had moved in just two days ago and nobody had really unpacked.

I dashed around and found something that actually wasn't wrinkled or in a box. I put on cream leggings with a sort jean skirt and a designer cream V-neck sweater with the sleeves pushed up to my elbows along with my black Converse low tops and a hair pin holding back my almost grown out side bang. I was almost ready to go. I ran into the bathroom and applied my makeup the way I normally did and ran down the stairs where my breakfast awaited me.

I ate in a rush exchanging quick remarks with my family and ran back upstairs to brush my teethe and grab my backpack. Then it was time to go to my new school. It was already over a month into the year and I would be the new girl that didn't know a soul. All of my friends would be at the high school over a mile away from me.

I skipped back down the stairs and saw that Rosalie and Alice were the only ones waiting for me with Esme, as Carlisle had started his new job at the local hospital today and had to leave early.

"Oh I hope you like your new school!" Esme said as she hugged me and kissed my cheek goodbye.

"I certainly hope so too!" I said looking up at her with a smile. I turned to look at my sisters and Rosalie opened the door. Alice wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me close to her.. I was finally four foot six inches only a few inches shorter than her, but I was still weighed quite a bit less. She weighed around eighty five pounds I estimated and I only weighed about sixty.

We walked to the cars. Emmett and Jasper sat in Rosalie's new convertible in the front why Edward sat in the driver's seat of his new shiny Volvo. I like his new car, he said he wanted to try something different from his usual cars and that's why he got it, but I could tell the car was slowly growing on him and becoming like all the others his baby and true love.

Rose climbed into the seat of her car and Alice and I got into Edward's car.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked looking at Alice who sat in the passengers seat next to him and then toward me in the back.

"I think so," Alice said turning to wink at me. I laughed quietly. I would never meet another person like Alice for as long as I live, which will either be very short or very long based on what happens with the Volturi.

We pulled out of the driveway and drove toward the town. When we got into town we drove along Maple Street and then at the intersection Rosalie turned right toward the high school and we kept going straight toward the middle school.

We pulled into the parking spot and got out and all eyes were on us. Alice pushed me forward with her hand after Edward who approaching what I guesses was one of the teachers.

"Miss? My little sister here is a new student and our mother just wanted us to get her settles before we went to school," Edward explained, but the teacher didn't seem to hear him as she starred wide eyed at each of us.

"Ummm? Oh! You sister well…Umm. Let's go into the main office right over here," She said smiling down at me and leading us toward the school.

The office was almost identical to the one in my old school. The same tacky decorations and ugly furniture. The teacher that led us in had told us to sit as she ran to one of the doors knocked and went in. A couple of seconds later another woman who was much older followed her out of the room and walked over to me as the teacher left to return to her duties outside.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Schafer. You must be Casey Cullen we have heard so much about you and your family it's all the town had talked about for two weeks since you delayed your move."

"Hi yes I'm Casey and these are two of siblings. My sister Alice and my brother Edward. We delayed out move so I could ride my pony in a horse show and spend one last birthday in my old town," I explained.

"That's very nice. Now I have your schedule and locker number right here and if you need anything don't be afraid to drop in," She said and we left to go back outside where students stood in the morning. Alice and Edward turned to me. The realization struck me abruptly. They had to leave me here and go to their new school with the others.

"Case I think we have to go now," Alice said looking down at me with sad eyes.

"Yeah we don't want to be late on the first day," Edward added.

"I guess," I said looking down at my feet.

"You will be okay right?" Alice asked picking up on my nerves.

"Yea go ahead I'll be fine."

"Alright we'll be here to pick you up after school over there by that telephone pole," Edward explained pointing across the street. They walked back to the Volvo got on and sped away leaving me here all alone with a bunch of strangers that kept looking at me. Just great.

The bell rang and I followed behind the other kids up to the third floor where my locker and homeroom were. Everyone was constantly watching me, but this wasn't the first time and I knew exactly why. They had all seen the car, my clothes, and Alice and Edward. They saw how beautiful my brother and sister were and they could also tell by the way we dressed and by Edward's car that we had money. Sometimes maybe it would be better if we were just average.

The first two periods passed by slowly. Nobody had enough guts to talk to me so I sat quietly through the class and listened to the teacher and the whispers of my classmates. I didn't have to hear what they said to know they were about me.

Finally in Math a girl came over and sat next to me. She was taller than me and had straight dark hair that hung about an inch below her shoulders.

"Hi I'm Meghan and you must be Casey," She introduced herself.

"Yeah that's me," I said quietly.

"Everyone's been waiting for you for a while now,"

"I wanted to spend my birthday in my old town and stuff," I explained.

"That's cool. Do you play any sports?" She asked.

"I ride horses."

"That's cool do you own your own?" She asked me as she looked over my clothes probably picking up on their designer roots.

"I own a pony named Catty," I told her and the class started.

So far it seemed like all of the teachers were nice. I really likes my math teacher he was really funny.

After math was lunch and I sat with Meghan and her friends at a big table. I met all of them. There was Elizabeth, Jennifer, and Albena. They all seemed very nice and they were head over heels for a vampire book called _Twilight_. If they only knew!

**STAY TUNNED FOR:**

**CHAPTER 24 FEAURING MY NEWEST OBSESSION AND EMMETT SINGING!!! COMING SOON!!**


	27. Drama

**A/N: HEHE! My latest obsession as promised! Next chapter will be up ASAP. If not today then Monday becasue I have church for mother's day and my cousins birthday tomrow!**

**Loving an Angel**

**Chapter : Drama**

**Alice POV**

We had moved to this little countryside town two years ago already and it was almost time for us to leave again and disappear out of thin air. Casey was halfway through her eighth grade year and this summer we would leave again for another new town and another new school.

Casey seemed to be taking the news of our moving again with grace, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She had made so many new friends and now she was going to have to leave them. She claimed that Catty and our family were the only friends she needed, but I know I wasn't the only one who felt that maybe her staying with us had made her miss out on being a regular human girl which she really truly was.

Jasper and I walked up the steps at Casey's middle school. We had to pick her up early today because Carlisle was at work Esme at home without a car and the rest of us were going to go out hunting.. We had to do this from time to time and Casey was always happy that she didn't have to sit through Social Studies class. We walked into the office.

"Excuse me were here to pick up our little sister," I explained smiling at the secretary.

"Okay, what's the name, hon?" She asked.

"Casey Cullen."

"Just one moment why I get her schedule and call her down," She said rising out of her seat and going into another room.

Jasper and I sat down and waited. Sometimes it took quite a long time for them to get Casey down here. After a couple of minutes I grew restless and walked over to the bulletin board to see what was going on at Casey's school. The lunch menu was posted up along with a calendar of the days off the kids would have. Then something caught my eye. Next to the calendar was a flyer for auditions for the school play.

"Jasper, look the schools putting on a play," I said.

"Really? What play?" He responded.

"It's _Wicked: The Life and Times of The Wicked Witch of the West._"

"Based on the book?"

"How would I know, I guess," I responded laughing. "I wonder why Casey never said anything about it she is so talented." Talented was an under statement. She was a brilliant dancer, an amazing piano and guitar player, and she could sing probably better than most of the people living in Hollywood. She even though she had only been playing for about seven years could outplay Edward who had been playing for nearly one hundred.

"I don't know," he replied returning his attention to the book un his lap.

"I'm going to ask her she would be great!" As I finished the sentence Casey came into the little office room. She smiled at us.

"Are you guys ready to go to my dentist appointment?" She asked. Oh and she could act too she had been doing it most of her life from the minute she became legally ours.

On the ride home Casey told us about the jokes her math teacher made, her big research project, and the latest gossip she had heard at lunch that she thought was ridiculous. Then we left her at home with Esme and headed out to hunt.

When we returned I decided I was going to ask her about the play. We were all sitting in the living room. Doing different things. Casey was playing the piano quietly in the corner of the room. I walked over and sat down next to her watching her hands as they flew effortlessly across the black and white keys. I listened to her play and then she stopped and looked up at me. It was such a shame that she was going to be eternally short when the time came. She wasn't even going to be as tall as me.

"Casey when we were at your school today I saw a flyer for the school play and I was wondering why you never said anything about it." I said as her fingers returned to the keys on the piano.

"Oh that well I don't know I didn't think it was important."

"You are going to audition aren't you?" Rosalie asked from across the room playing cards with Emmett and Carlisle.

"I wasn't planning on it," She said looking down.

"What do you mean 'I wasn't planning on it'! You would pretty much be guaranteed a decent part!" Emmett shouted.

"I just don't think that's something I should be wasting my time on. I have projects and tests and bigger things to worry about."  
"Casey you would be really good and you have perfect marks in school so that's not a problem," Jasper said.

"I don't know but what is I messes up the words or hit the wrong note or worse feel off the stage!" She said.

"Oh come on you know that won't happen!" I said.

"You should really tryout," Esme insisted rubbing her arm gently.

"Okay, I'll try but the tryout is tomorrow and I don't know any of the songs."

"I can fix that," I said grabbing my laptop off the table in the kitchen and running back to the living room.

We sat down and searched for the sheet music and karaoke versions of all the songs from_ Wicked. _I burned the music onto a CD and printed out the sheet music and lyrics along with a synopsis to the play. I had everything we needed and it only took a couple of minutes. Thank God for technology!

"Okay Casey here we go!" I said and pressed the play button.

"Wait Alice!" Casey called.

"What?" I said with a dissatisfied tone.

"Who's going to play Elphaba if I play Galinda?"

"Never thought of that and I certainly am not going to play a green girl with no fashion sense."

"Oh. Oh. Pick ME!" Emmett yelled jumping up and down so hard the entire frame of the house was shaking.

"Okay Emm you can play Elphaba just don't break the house!" I said laughing as I pushed the play button again.

"Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!" Casey spoke starting the song.

"you really don't have to do that..." Emmett sang out opera style so loud I think I heard one of Esme's vases crack. This was not going to work. I pushed stop.

"Emmett you are just supposed to say your lines not sing or anything sit and say!" I snapped at him. "Let's try that again!"

GLINDA:  
(Spoken)  
Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!

ELPHABA:  
(Spoken)  
you really don't have to do that...

GALINDA:  
(Spoken)  
I know, that's what makes me so nice!

(Sung)  
whenever I see someone less fortunate than I,  
and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?  
my tender heart tends to start to bleed.  
and when someone needs a makeover,  
I simply have to take over!  
I know I know exactly what they need!

and even in your case,  
though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,  
don't worry, I'm determined to succeed!  
follow my lead,  
and yes indeed, you will be...

POPULAR! you're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys,  
when you talk to boys,  
little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh!  
I'll show you what shoes to wear!  
how to fix your hair!  
everything that really counts to be...

POPULAR! I'll help you be popular!  
you'll hang with the right cohorts,  
you'll be good at sports,  
know the slang you've got to know.  
so let's start,  
'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!

don't be offended by my frank analysis,  
think of it as personality dialysis,  
now that I've chosen to become a  
pal, a sister and advisor,  
there's nobody wiser!  
not when it comes to...

POPULAR! I know about popular.  
and with an assist from me,  
to be who you'll be,  
instead of dreary who you were...uh, are.  
there's nothing that can stop you,  
from becoming popular... lar...

la la, la la!  
we're gonna make you pop-u-lar!

when I see depressing creatures,  
with unprepossessing features,  
I remind them on their own behalf  
to - think - of  
celebrated heads of state,  
or specially great communicators!  
did they have brains or knowledge?  
don't make me laugh!

they were POPULAR!  
please! it's all about popular.  
it's not about aptitude,  
it's the way you're viewed,  
so it's very shrewd to be,  
very very popular like ME!

(Spoken)  
why, miss Elphaba, look at you. you're beautiful!

ELPHABA:  
(Spoken)  
I, I have to go...

Emmett said he had to go, but of course he didn't go anywhere!

"Emmett a little piece of advice, if the line says 'I have to go' you normally would GO!" I screamed at him. Could do anything right?

"But you said say your lines and SIT!"

"Well okay now you can go over there and sit on the couch?"

"Okie dookie!" He said rising and leaping like a really bad ballerina across the room.

"Okay now you can finish Case," I sighed and she giggled.

GALINDA:  
(Spoken)  
you're welcome...

(Sung)  
and though you protest,  
your disinterest,  
I know clandestinely,  
you're gonna' grin and bear it!  
you're new found popularity!  
ah!

la la, la la!  
you'll be popular!  
just not quite as popular as ME!

She bowed and we all stood on our feet and clapped. It would have been perfect if it wasn't for Emmett, well what could you do? He might a total goof and lunatic, but we all loved having him around, most of the time!

The next day Casey stayed after school for the tryouts. We were all nervous at home pacing and waiting for her to get dropped off by her friends mother. Then we heard an engine and a door shut. I kept looking into the future to see how it went, but I never saw anything. There was some decision that was getting in my way.

"Hey everyone," Casey said as she shut the front door behind her.

"How did it go," Esme asked.

"It went okay, not everyone got a part, but I did!" She said surprising us after her solemn entry into the house.

"They didn't cast you as a munchkin since your on the shorter side did they?" Esme asked. This was our greatest fear that because she was one of the few short enough to play a munchkin that's who she would play.

"No not a munchkin," She said with a smirk. I tried looking into the future again, but still nothing.

"I hope you got the part of Glinda! I like her best!" I squealed.

"I wonder why," Edward said sarcastically and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Alice you physic, that's not fair I thought I had you blocked from seeing me!" She pouted.

"EEK! So your playing Glinda!" I said and we all hugged and congratulated her.

"That's the plan!"

**A/N: Yep I'm crazy for Wicked! I'm currently reading the book and I'm going to see the musical on broadway July 11th! I LOVE the book and urge you to read it! It's right next to The Twilight Seris in my all time favorite books list!**

**SEQUAL NEWS! I NEED more people to vote in the poll on my profile. I think only 7 people voted and I want more. As of now there will be a seqaul, but that can change. I am also looking for a really good naem or the sequal. Somtihng that sous like me and has meaning to it. I really just want it to sound good too!**

**Juliets Moon is making a Loving an Angel Trailer that she is going to post on youtube. So when it's finished I'll make sure to tell everyone!**

**Loving an Angel Theme Song? I was listenibg to music when I heard this song it's called Pony (it's okay) by Erin McCarley (I think not sure about the singer) It just made me think of Casey! I know that Juliets Moon said she was listening to The Show by Lenka in the chapter about Casey riding Catty in the show. Anyone else have an ideas for songs that remind them of this story? If you do post them as a review or message me. I'll make a playlist!**

**Thanks!**

**TwilightEquestrian33**


	28. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Okay so yesterday was the day that 2 months ago I joined FanFiction and posted Loving an Angel followed by The Cullen's go Irish and It's War!**

**I never planned on my stories being so popular and well loved! Here are all of the stats for each story!**

**It's War!:**

**Chapters: 5 (including author's notes!)**

**Reviews: 25**

**Hits: 857**

**Favs: 20**

**Alerts: 18**

**Loving an Angel: **

**Chapters: 27 (including author's notes)**

**Reviews: 42**

**Hits: 3930 WOW!!!**

**favs: 31**

**Alerts: 17**

**The Cullens Go Irish (I had a lot more favs and everything but then I accidently deleated it!)**

**Chapters: 5**

**Reviews: 1**

**Hits: 260**

**Favs: 1**

**Alerts: 0**

**Mu User Stats:**

**Favorite Authors: 11**

**Author Alerts: 5**

**Profile Hits: 168**

**Thanks SOOOOOOOO Much Everyone! Especially those who read every single one of my stories and all ways review and WOW I'm so happy I'm babbling! LOL! I'm looking forward to many more great months to come and many more chapters and stories possibly including the sequal to Loving An Angel! Once again THANK YOU!!**


	29. Opening Night

**A/N: I haven't seen Wicked yet so I'm not really sure how it goes. I'm think I'm close based on the synopsis and everything! That's why I didn't go far to the description! Next chapter is when Casey starts high school in another new town and we see a new side of the Cullen boys!**

**Loving an Angel**

**Chapter 25: Opening Night**

**Emmett POV**

Today was the day we had been waiting over a month for. It was the day that Casey's play opened. She was already at school. She had stayed there after her classes ended so that they could put together the final pieces of the play before they needed to be in costume for the show.

Casey had worked so hard to get ready for the play. She memorized every line and she had all helped her learn the songs. More than once we had caught her practicing her dance moves in her bedroom. She was ready to play Glinda. It was going to be great.

We were all getting ready for the play. Esme and Carlisle were down stairs waiting for everyone to be ready. Alice of course was lost in her multiple closets looking for something to wear. Rosalie was in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup. And Jasper. Huh? Where was Jasper? Oh well he'll show up some time. Edward was out of town visiting our family in Denali and was going to miss Casey's big debut as a Broadway superstar.

"Emmett are you seriously wearing that?" Esme asked. I looked at my outfit. I had jeans and a long sleeve shirt on with the sleeves pushed up.

"What's wrong with what I have on?" I asked her.

"Jeans Emmett, that's not appropriate for a play," She sighed, "go change."

I marched back up the stairs exaggerating my steps to emphasize my annoyance. When I opened the door to Rosalie and my bedroom she was putting on her necklace. She had a black long shirt and a blouse on. What was she going to pose as Casey's mom for goodness sake!

"What on earth are you wearing?" She asked. Another critic.

"Clothes," I said opening the closet door and grabbing out a new shirt and khaki pants that I guess would look more "appropriate" for a play.

I changed and left the room, Alice was just shutting her door. She had a short pink dress on and heels. I guess she needed the height, but what I didn't understand was why she had another outfit and shoes in her arms.

"Alice what's all of that?" I asked her

"I'm working backstage doing Casey's hair and makeup this is her dress for the party after." She explained and then pushed me down the stairs ranting on how we were going to be late to get the best possible seats.

We took two cars and were the second ones at the school. Alice quickly scurried off to go find Casey backstage. We all went into the auditorium and had to save two seats. One for Alice who be out before the play started and Jasper who was completely missing in action. Alice said that he would get here soon enough and I suspected that they were both up to something.

I was going to say something when the curtain rose and music started being played. The ensemble came onto the stage and began to sing. Then something began to drop from above. It was a bubble. Glinda's bubble. With Casey inside of it.

The first song was great there was the perfect balance between the ensemble's voices and Casey's voice, which was amplified using a microphone that hung on her head. Alice joined us in the audience as they shifted they began the story where Elphaba and Galina meet at Shiz University. We all laughed when Casey entered the scene raising her hands in the air from a luggage cart.

The girl that was playing Elphaba was a very talented singer, but not as good as Casey. Casey had better control of her voice and a wider range. Casey was also a soprano why the girl playing Elphaba was an alto.

Then came the scene where Casey sings the song _Popular. _It was Casey's favorite song in the musical, because though everything was choreographed she got to sing and be sillier than the other songs. It was also one of the only songs where she got sing alone without the accompany of Elphaba or any other character. She did great.

"I thought the song was much better when I played Elphaba," I whispered to Rosalie who was sitting next to me. She was going to reply, probably sarcastically, when Jasper walked in and took his seat. Everyone glared at him. It was bad enough that Edward was missing Casey's show, but Jasper. Casey would be very upset; I hope she didn't notice his absence.

The first act of the play was amazing. You wouldn't think that any of these girls and boys were only in middle school; I kept thinking they were professionals at least.

Then came the scene where Elphaba is declared wicked and makes a broom fly. I believed the song was called _Defying Gravity_; it was very well done with Elphaba flying about the stage.

The rest of the play was even better than the first half. I cried, tearlessly of course, when Elphaba and Glinda sang _For Good _right before the murder of the wicked witch of the west.

When they did the curtain call we all clapped. We clapped for each character, but when Casey came out as Glinda everyone stood and cheered. We were so proud of her she was an amazing little girl and she defiantly deserved to receive the most applause out of everyone. A screen came down and we watched a video of different pictures taken during rehearsals. When it rose the director came out.

"Hope everyone enjoyed our production of _Wicked_, now the cast has a dance they learned. This dance was choreographed by one of our own superstars here. Miss Casey Marcks who played Glinda. The curtain rose again and there she was right in the front, leading the dance. She twirled across the stage and it seemed like she was flying across the stage. She broke apart from the group moving toward the front of the stage and danced. I was glad we invested so much money in dance lessons. She was extraordinarily gracefully. I was curious on how much more graceful she would be when she was a vampire.

They left the stage and Alice disappeared to help Casey get ready for the party that was being held down the street. Casey ran when she saw us and we all took turns hugging her and telling her how amazing she was.

"So are you guys ready for the party?" She asked.

"Yeah here just one thing follow me," Jasper said. Ha! I knew he was up to something. I am so smart!

We walked out the back door. It was dark at first and we couldn't see anything. But when we came into the light there was a beautiful carriage parked. It had amazing decorations and a banner on it the congratulated Casey. And who was pulling the carriage? No other than Catty!

Casey ran to Catty and hugged him. We all climbed in and made our way to the party. I was happy and so were the others that Casey had decided to try out. She would have a special memory when it came time for us to move over the summer.

**Hey Everyone! I need YOUR HELP!! One, I need a good title for the sequal and I am making a loving and Angel Playlist! If there are any songs that you hear when you read this story or of you hear anything that reminds you of this story TELL ME!! I already have the songs I used to right certain parts of the story, but I want the unltimate playlist, well and you can't forget the fact that I love music!**

**Thanks,**

**TwilightEquestrian**

**P.S. REVEIW, Favorite, Alert, AND WHATEVER!!!**


	30. Music, Names, and Videos

**Hey Guys! Guess What? It's ANOTHER Author's note!!**

**I know I know you guys are really going to kill me!!**

**BUT**

**I really wanted to tell you a couple of things!**

**Number 1**

**The Sequel Title!!**

**Nothing has been decided yet, but Juliets Moon is probobly the most dedicated Loving an Angel fan ever, seriously has suggested the name Angel's Gravity! I like that it has the angel thing in it. **

**I just remembered I never told you where the first title came from! I heard the songs angels by David Archuletta (or how ever u spell his name!) and I came up with the title Loving an Angel even before I had written the story! I got cought on the plotline of this girl that joins the Cullen family and the rest is history!**

**I would like some other suggestions for titles I'll pick a couple that I like then YOU can vote for the title!**

**Number 2**

**THE PLAYLIST!!**

**I recently had the idea of making a Loving An Angel Playlist! I used some music to write some parts of the story and I have casey's theme song LOL!**

**If you have any ideas for songs TELL ME cause after this story is finished I'm gonig to post up the songs!**

**Number 3**

**it's the besstttt 1**

**TRAILER!!!**

**Juliets Moon like I said above loves this story! She wrote a poem and now she had made a trailer that you all can see! I loved it!!!!**

**here's the link and everyone please watch it!!!**

.com/watch?v=q2smwScNH8M

**That's All!**


	31. Ahh Brothers!

**A/N: kind of funny! Next two chapters take us back to the good old days of this story with plenty of emotion!**

**Loving an Angel**

**Chapter 26: Ahh Brothers**

**Casey POV**

Today was the big day! The day I had been waiting for. It was going to be a day of many firsts. The first day of school after summer vacation, my first day of school in a completely new town, my first day of high school, and the first day I get to go to school with my brothers and sisters! Unlike the last time we moved and switched schools I would know someone and I knew that the Cullens would look out for me. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were going to pretend to be sophomores why Alice and Edward would join me as freshmen.

I decided to try something different with my hair. New town, new girl, new hair. I straightened all of the curls out. It was certainly different from what I was used to, but I thought it looked nice. It was late august and I could still get away with summer clothes, just barely and I was going to take advantage of that. I had this tan dress with tiny blue flowers that I decided to wear. It was a thin strapped v neck that reached about and inch above my knees. I put in the matching earrings and slipped on my flip-flops. They wear brown and wedges so that I could get the extra height I needed. I was still painfully vertically challenged, not even as tall as Alice. She still had me by an inch or two.

I ran down the stairs with my bag in my hand and grabbed breakfast. Esme used to make me pancakes every morning, but now that I was older we only did that on the weekends or special occasions.

"It's time to go, Casey will you please go drag Alice from her closet," Jasper asked and shook his head smiling. I ran up the stairs and right before I reached Jasper and Alice's door. I was quickly turned around and flung through the air. The next thing I knew I was at the door again with Alice by my side.

"I hate it when you do that," I said.

"I know," She replied.

"Do you have everything?" Esme asked coming toward us.

"Yep,"

"Have a good first day," She said pulling me into a hug. It seemed repetitive. The have a good first day or some other form of goodbye. I had already been to five different schools. The school I went to when I still lived with my parents, the school at the girl's home, the lower school back in my old home town, the upper school at the same town, the middle school I went to in the last town we lived in, and now the high school in this town; that brought the total to six schools in my almost fourteen years

I wished Esme a good day and Alice and I went outside to where the cars were parked waiting for us. Rosalie was driving her BMW and since Edward was technically too young to drive Jasper was driving the Volvo.

"I call shot gun!" I shouted as I ran for the passenger seat of the Volvo. Alice ran at a human pace behind me, but sat in the back anyway.

"Are you two finally ready to go?" Jasper asked us.

"Beauty has a price," we said together and laughed. It was one of the first rules I learned when I became a Cullen, thanks to my sister dearest.

We pulled out of the driveway and out onto the highway that would lead us into town where all of the shops and public building were. I turned on the radio and one of my favorite songs was just coming on. Alice and I screamed the words and danced in our seats. Jasper thought we were both crazy.

We continued into town singing every song we knew and we pulled into the parking lot. It was nice outside. Not sunny, but on the bright side it wasn't raining. All of the kids stood outside like they had in my old middle school. We parked the two cars side by side and got out. I didn't notice until we stepped out of the car laughing that all eyes were on us. I was becoming used to this starring, but this was different. Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett came and stood near us. Alice walked forward with Edward and Emmett and I stood there starring back at everyone motionless, like an idiot. Rosalie pushed my gently forward with her hand. I smiled up at her in thanks and followed the others. Rosalie and Jasper walked right by my side into the school.

"Good morning you must be the Cullen family!" said an over excited secretary.

"That's right," Rosalie said coming forward.

"Okay come here I have all your schedules with your mother's special request." Special request? I looked up at Emmett and he just shrugged.

She told us that we would pretty much always have a class with another person of our family. That made me feel a lot better. I didn't have to worry about not knowing anyone.

We left the office when the bell rang and I walked with Alice and Edward to our first class. History, boring and I could just ask my family about what happened in the past.

We walked up to the teacher and handed him the slips that every teacher would have to sign.

"Would you mind introducing yourselves to the class?" He asked.

"I'm Edward Cullen," Edward said before he walked to a seat in the back of the room.

"I'm Alice," Alice said staying at my side.

"And I'm Casey Cullen," I said. I still liked the sound of that.

I followed Alice to the back of the room and sat right between Alice and Edward. The class was beyond boring. I had trouble staying awake and was relieved when the bell rang for us to go to our next class.

"Case, what class do you have?" Alice asked.

"I have honors bio."

"Good luck with that, you have it with Emmett and Jasper."

"Good God, I think I'll need it!" I said laughing. They walked away and I turned around and smacked into what felt like a hard rock and fell to the ground.

"Need some help there?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Emmett," I mumbled and took his outstretched hand.

"Ready for class?" Jasper asked.

"No I think I might need to go ask the football players if I could borrow their padding," I joked. They walked at my side. Suddenly Jasper grabbed my arm. All I could think of was some poor human that just happened to be bleeding at the wrong place at the wrong time. He released my arm and I was confused.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Jasper!" I snapped, "I hate it when people keep things from me!"

"It's nothing; just that the one boy was feeling…he thought you were pretty," He admitted.

"And why is that a problem?" I asked.

"Because we are your brothers we are here to protect you," Emmett said putting his arm around my shoulders. Ahh brothers what would I do without them…I can think of a few things.

As the day kept going Emmett and Jazz just got worse and worse to be around. They were overprotective idiots! I had to stay with them at all times and not make eye contact with anyone.

The worst part was after Edward heard what I'm going to guess was an inappropriate thought he became general pain in the butt. He was worse than Emmett and Jasper. He stalked me constantly and scared every single person that tried to come over to me away. Well what could I do? They would lighten up someday…hopefully soon.

**still need a name for the sequel**

**still need songs**

**if you haven't watched the trailer please do!**

**TwilightEquestrian33**


	32. VERY SERIOUS AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Okay do today I got two PM's that kind of have me mad!**

**Some guy named ChristianWestonChandler has not only stolen the name of the story Loving an Angel and the complete summary he has destroyed the story by adding an inapropritate story underneath.**

**The name of the story I don't mind being borrowed, I found have understood that maybe he just came up with the same name as me, as I could have been more creative, but he stole the summary and many of the ideas.**

**I have yet to veiw his profile, stupid computer blocks put on when I was 6 or 7, but i am going to try from my brothers computer and I will PM him and give him a piece of my mind. Tomorow it's really late here.**

**Even though I am 14 and it is only a fanfic it's still like plagarism. I mean it's not like he published and sold twilight and claimed he wrote it but the story was my idea and he used the exact summary.**

**In a way I am flattered too though! He read my story and thought it was good enough to steal, right! LOL**

**I'll keep you updated!**

**Sorry for another author's note**

**concentrating on It's War's next chapter which I hope to have up tomorow!**


	33. The Final Show

**A/N: I didn't realize until today how close I was to finishing this story! After this there are only 3 MORE CHAPTERS !! I know that's crazy right!!! I plan on having the next chapter up today and I think I'm going to strart a new story! I'm not sure though becasue I have to finish this then write more for It's War and start the sequel!**

** Loving an Angel**

**Chapter 27: The Final Show**

**Alice POV**

"Casey are you almost ready to go? We don't want to be late!" I called up the stairs. She was fifteen now and still always seemed to be rushing around getting ready at the last minute. Today was going to be a big day. Today was the day of Casey and Catty's last horse show together. Catty was getting older and wasn't as good as clearing the higher fences as he used to be. Casey still loved Catty, we all did, and we were still going to own him and Casey was still going to ride him every day to exercise him and in lessons. They were just both retiring from shows.

Casey ran down the stairs in her best riding outfit finally ready to go. She picked up her bag full of grooming tools and things she would need to get Catty ready to win his last blue ribbon.

"Okay I'm ready to go." She said.

"Wait! One minute!" Esme called. She was upset that she wouldn't be coming with us today. She was going hunting with Carlisle and Edward. She was a nervous wreck; every time Casey was near a horse Esme was always there and even though she had fallen off multiple times she never had gotten really hurt.

"Good luck," She said and hugged Casey.

"I might need it!" Casey replied.

"Okay everyone else is in the cars, can we just go now?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Olay Alice!" She said grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door.

We arrived at the barn in record time. The barn was small and cozy. It was our favorite of all the barns we had to move Catty to. It was just perfect. It had a riding ring and tons of trails to ride on. It wasn't spotless but it was just perfect to me.

Catty stood in his stall munching quietly on hay when we came in. People were rustling all around us trying to get their horses ready to compete. Their were horses, riders, trainers, vets, braiders, judges, and parents everywhere all running around the small barn.

Casey had cleaned Catty's saddle and had him tacked quickly. We had come and braided his mane last night and it held well, we only had to make a few light adjustments in the tail. He was a pony and you didn't have to braid his mane and tail, but Casey always liked it done.

We led Catty out of his stall and checked in with Casey's trainer.

"Okay. Case you ready? You're going to show in the three foot class, but since he's a pony they lower the jumps to two feet six inches. All right? Okay, good luck!" she said as she walked over to the next girl.

We went over to our seats to watch the show. The first horse and rider pair was going into the ring for the dressage competition. If I was an equestrian I would defiantly do eventing. In eventing you get to do a little bit if everything. You show your grace and training in dressage, your endurance and speed in cross country, and a little bit of both in show jumping.

We watched all of the horses and riders do the different tests then it was time for Casey to have lunch. We ate in the field behind the barn under the big tree in the shade. It was so peaceful.

"Can you believe that after today Catty and I are never going to show again!" Casey asked.

"I can't, we've been driving all around the country so you could show that pony and now it's all over." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, but most of it was fun," Jasper added.

"We've had a lot of fun too!" I said.

"Yeah remember when Emmett fell in the muck bucket!" Casey reminded us and we all laughed.

"That was hilarious!" Rosalie said.

'No it wasn't, not for me at least." Emmett said pouting.

"We'll it was pretty funny for us!" I said as Jasper patted him on the back rewarding his idiocy.

"Remember our first show ever?" Casey said lying back in the grass.

"Yeah I have to say that was the best one of all," said Rosalie.

"It was right before we moved on your birthday," Jasper said.

"Wow things have really changed!" I said lying down next to my little sister.

We stayed in that field for a while. Maybe taking its beauty in or maybe reminiscing. It didn't matter. We were together and Casey and Catty were going to compete in a little while. Things felt alright. Just perfect.

The they announced that the three foot jump class was beginning. We all jumped from where we sat and laid and headed out toward the riding ring.

We sat back in our seats and watched a couple of girls and boys ride. They were doing pretty well for the difficulty and height of the course. Then Casey went over to the warm up area to get Catty ready to go out and compete.

There were three jumps set up and Casey following the routine she now knew by heart. She always would take Catty through his paces first before she even tried to jump him. Then she would jump the practice jumps three times and be done. She always did the same thing and she always looked good doing it. She was the best child rider I had ever seen, but then again I'm probably biased.

"Now we have number twenty four Casey Cullen riding Catty Wumpas!" I announcer called out over the loudspeaker as Casey rode into the ring.

She stopped at the starting line and pat Catty on the neck whispering something to him. She sat up straight again and listened for the bell. It rang and Catty sprinted out onto the course. The rule was no talking why Casey is riding so we were all silent. The cleared the first fence just barely, it looked like Catty was having a hard time clearing the fences, but then again it was the first fence he was just getting going. The next two fences went fine and the fourth Catty jumped with inches to spare! It was going so well!

I clapped my hands together and they cleared the next two jumps which were set up as a combination at a slight angle. Catty ran so well for her. Her blonde hair blew with the wind as they ran and jumped. I was so happy! It looked like we were leaving here today with another blue ribbon to add to the collection!

The last jump was set away from the rest slightly. It was an oxer, one of the jumps that Casey found difficult to count strides for. I saw her mouthing the numbers counting to the right number until they would take off.

Then something happened. Catty took off early without warning. Casey wasn't prepared, but after riding Catty do much she leaned forward anyway. When Catty's forefeet struck the ground one came out from under him. Casey went flying and Catty flipped over landing on his back struggling to get to his feet. We all raced out into the ring.

**Okay I'm still looking for music for the playlist and a name for the sequel!!!! PEASE HELP ME!!! I have one suggestion but I need more and then I'm going to put up a poll so that everyone can pick the name!**


	34. Catty

**A/N: Short Sweet and To The Point.**

**Loving an Angel**

**Chapter 28: Catty**

**Casey POV**

I slammed the car door shut as hard as I could and I ran into the barn. Where was he? Was he okay? I could her my family following silently behind me. They were worried, but they were worried about the wrong person. They were worried about me, even after they dragged me to the hospital just to find out that I was absolutely fine. I had bigger problems. Catty. He had fallen really hard and he might have broken his leg. I wasn't sure. I had fallen far enough from him that I really couldn't see what was happening.

I ran down the aisle to where I saw my trainer. She saw me and came toward me.

"He shattered his leg, Casey. The vet sedated him so he's asleep right now we needed you first before we could do anything more," She said. Rosalie put her hands on my shoulders and Alice was as usual right at my side.

"How bad is it?" Rosalie asked.

"Bad, we have to make a decision. You have to options in this case. I can go in and set his leg and we can try to fix it or we can do well you know…" The said as she left the stall.

"Fix him!" I yelled.

"Would there be any risk in having you fix him?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, if things don't go perfectly we might still have to euthanize him and after that kind of procedure and healing he will never be the same. You won't be able to ride him and as he gets older he might be in pain."

"What do you suggest?" Alice asked.

"Considering that he is an older pony and isn't as strong as he used to be. The process of the procedure and the healing might be too much for him. I think it would be more humane if he was euthanized. I'm sorry I wish I had better news." The vet said looking down at me. The tears began to boil over my eyes.

"That's just a suggestion. He can pull through, it would be a miracle, but he can. I'll leave you alone to discuss it." She said as she went out the barn door,

"Rose we can't!" I said.

"Casey I think it would be better."

"Rosalie is right the vet said he would be in pain. You don't want him to live in pain for the rest of his life." Alice said trying to soothe me.

"Just think too your almost full grown. You'll have to become one of us soon and then we would have t sell Catty. Wouldn't you rather know he died loving you with you right here with him?" Emmett said.

"No I wouldn't! I rather him go on and live with another family!" I yelled at them. How could they do this?

"He wasn't going to live forever you know. Casey just some here. Look at him. He isn't fast asleep. Just look Case it hurts him. He doesn't understand what's wrong just that it hurts." Rosalie said. I looked into his stall. He laid on the ground his eyes were open but he looked tired.

"Casey just think of a wonderful pony like Catty who loved to run and jump and have so much fun being stuck in a stall for the rest of his life. He wouldn't be happy." Jasper said going us in the barn.

"But he'd be alive."

"Physically Casey, not emotionally. He would never be happy again." Rosalie said hugging me like she did when I was little.

"Your right I can't do that to him. It would be cruel."

"Sometimes, the best way to show someone you love them is by letting go Casey. And I know you love that pony, we all do. We want to do what's best for him." Alice said beginning to cry herself.

"Have you reached a decision?" the vet asked.

"Yes."

I was alone with the vet when she gave him the lethal injection. I stroked his face quietly. After the vet left and all the evidence of the blood from the injection was gone my family came in. Alice and Rosalie sat and stroked Catty too why I laid my head on his neck. Jasper and Emmett stood outside the stall crying. They really weren't as tough as they seemed.

"He looks so peaceful," Rosalie said. We laid his blanket over him and all of our ribbons and trophies were in the stall. His hair was still braided.

"He really was a great pony," Alice said.

"The best in the world." I said crying into his mane. I looked his eyes began to close slowly and I knew it was the end.

"Catty you're the best pony in the world and don't think I'll ever forget you because I never will! Never boy! I love you so much!" I blurted out quickly so he could hear. I hugged his neck as tight as possible and sobbed.

Nobody said anything for a couple of minutes. We all just cried.

"Casey I can hear his heart it stopped he's gone." Rosalie said. Alice put her arms around me and I leaned into her shoulder and we both cried.

"I'll never forget you." I whispered.

**OMG I cried right through writing this and I still am! this has to be the most emotional chapter yet. sadly only two more chapters of this story before the sequel! I still need music and possible titles for the sequel.**

**Also I don't think I ever updated anyone on the person who stole this story. The account was deactivated before I got to yell at the guy, which is in a way good and bad. So no need to worry anymore!**


	35. Reflections and a Bad Ending

**A/N: Not the most interesting chapter ever, but it's important. It's really just a summary of everything that happened in the story, but he end it REALLY important! Only ONE chapter left!! I really can't believe it! Then comes the sequel!!!**

**Loving an Angel**

**Chapter 29: Reflections and a Bad Ending**

**Esme POV**

Everyone was hunting except for Alice, Casey and I. Casey was out with her friends though so it was Alice and I alone in the house packing. Yes, we were moving again. Casey was sixteen going on seventeen in a couple of months and it was almost time to change her into a vampire. We were going to move to Denali with a clan of vampires much like ourselves.

Alice and I had packed almost everything into boxes. We were finishing up Casey's room.

"I remember that day Carlisle came home from the hospital the day Casey's parents died." Alice said. Packing always made us reflect on the past.

"Yes and we were all so upset to hear about the accident." I said.

"And we wanted to foster her but Edward was being stubborn and Jasper was afraid he'd hurt her." She said.

"Best thing we ever did." I replied.

"What about the day she came home with us. That was so much fun. She loved her room and all her new toys!"

"And when Emmett decided to teach her sports." I added

"That was funny and he honestly had no idea what he was doing. Emmett teaching anything has to be funny. That's also the day that Jasper and Casey began to get to know each other better."

"Then there was her birthday party."

"Yeah, right before she had to leave. That was really sad." She said.

"Not as sad as the day she actually left." I reminded her.

"Nothing could ever be as sad as that day!"

"Then when Edward said we could adopt her." I reminisced .

'That had to be one of the weirdest days ever!"

"Remember the day we adopted her?" I asked.

"Just like it was yesterday. I found her crying on the piano at that girl's home. They were terrible! And everyone kept saying legal Cullen."

"I remember the day we told her about vampires. I was sure she was going to make a run for it right back to the girl's home!" We both laughed.

"I remember the day that Edward and her became friends."

"He was so stubborn. She thought he didn't like her!"

"But a love of music brought them together." She added.

"Then she started horseback riding."

"On Catty," She sighed

"I still hold myself responsible for Catty's death. Nothing ever happened why I was there, but the one time I'm not."

"It would have happened anyway."

"Then there was the time when she got cut and jasper attacked her."

"And when he took her up into the trees and the Volturi came!"

"She always was so mature. I couldn't believe she promised to become a vampire!" I said.

"Then when we told her we were moving."

"Leaving that pony almost broke her little heart."

"Then there was their first horseshow." She said.

"Catty saved her life there. I owe that pony a lot. Then we gave him to her for her birthday present."

"There was her first day of middle school in our new town."

"And remember when she was Glinda in Wicked. She was amazing." I said.

"Catty was at her opening night too."

"Then the next thing we knew she started high school."

"Emmett, Edward, and Jasper still owe her for their over protectiveness." She said laughing

"Then came Catty and Casey's last show." I said quieter looking down.

"It's really not your fault. Didn't I ever tell you? We didn't realize it until after, but they never put the jumps down like they're supposed to do for ponies. Casey never jumped three feet before, so that explains what really happened."

"Really? Well I guess that does explain a lot. There's nothing we can do about it now."

Alice and I sat on the couch in the living room flipping through the photo albums. There were so many pictures of Casey when she was little. Pictures with all of us and Catty. It was nice to see them. They had been stuffed in my desk or so long.

Suddenly Alice froze. Her eyes became distant. I knew she was having a vision.

"Alice, Alice? What do you see?" I asked shaking her. But all she did was go over to the phone on the other side of the room. It began to ring and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked. I couldn't hear the person on the other end of the phone. I was focusing on Alice. He face became grim.

"Get your car she said Casey's car has been hit by a drunk driver!"

**Okay well here's somthing weird! I went riding today and do you know who they left in for me to ride? Who else, but CATTY!!! I was seriously laughing!!! I killed him in the story yesturday and rode him today!!!**

**Also for the sequel I need a name!!! I'm gonig to list all of the suggestions I got and you can vote for the one you like best as a reveiw! If you have any more suggestions I'll add them in the next chapter, but after that no more suggestions! Voting will end Sunday May 24th!**

**Here are the names in no particular order!**

**Angel's Gravity, Loving an Angel 2 (my brother came up with that isn't he creative?!), Adoring Angel, and Love Goes On**

**If I forgot yours please tell me I just went through all of the reviews and put the ones I saw!**


	36. INFORMATION ABOUT THE SEQUEL PLEASE READ

**Okay I have alot of information to give you about the sequel!**

**First though, I have to tell you that the long awatied last chapter of this story is in a way on hold. **

**Tomorow I'm leaving to go to new york city! I live only 2 and a half hours away but we are staying overnight and then going to see Greenday in a free concert in central park! My brother has loved Greenday since learned to walk! I'm not sure but I think the concert is for Good Morning America if anyone wants to watch! Maybe I'll be on TV not like any of you would know it was me, but I'm going to be there! Oh and we are gonig SHOPPING!!!!!**

**Okay so back to the sequel!**

**I had to make some decisions about what the sequel will cover. I knew right from the start that it was going to take place during the books with Bella and everything, but I didn't know ahould I do the whole seris? If I did the whole seris would I make it one story or do each book seperate? Well I have the answers! The sequel is gonig to cover Twilight and NEw Moon and I do plan on writing about the summer in between! Then there will be anotehr story fir Eclipse and Breaking Dawn! And possibly a fourth story about what everyone did after Breaking Dawn!**

**I plan onm having the sequel published ethier monday or tuesday! I have half of the preface written already since I had a brilliant idea.**

**Now I just need the name!**

**Once again you can vote through a reveiw or by PMing me! I also have new names to add to the list! If you already voted you can vote again and don't be afraid to vote for a name you suggested!**

**Here are the names!**

**Angel's Gravity**

**Loving an Angel 2 (my brother insists that it remain an option)**

**Adoring Angel**

**Love Goes On**

**At The Gates Of Heaven**

**Close Your Wings and Follow Me**

**My Life After Death**

**Eight Color Rainbow**

**Angel's Wings**

**If your name doesn't get picked don't worry just remember it for the third story!**

**Thanks again guys!**

**Love YA**

**TwilightEquestrian333**


	37. Loving an Angel last chapter

**A/N: THE LAST CHAPTER!!! I know I'm like seriously freaking out! I have lots to talk about so look at the bottom!**

**Loving an Angel**

**LAST CHAPTER!!!! Chapter 30: You've Rewritten This Story/ Loving an Angel**

**Alice POV**

Esme and I dashed as fast as possible down the highway in silence. We both didn't know what to say, but I knew what we were both thinking. This couldn't be happening. Casey was just driving into town to the store to get some more packaging popcorn. How could she have gotten hit in a short twenty minutes?

I guess it didn't matter how or why it happened, just that it happened. I could see the shock of Esme's face that was probably reflected on my own face as we pulled into the parking lot at the local hospital. Why couldn't it be Carlisle who was working today? I asked myself. We didn't even have time to call the others and let them know what had happened. They would be mad but they would understand our worry and concern for Casey.

We jumped out of the car and ran as fast as we could human speed into the door to the emergency room. I smelt it the minute we walked in the door. The blood. People stared at us as we walked up to the front desk. Controlling our thirst was easier under tense situations like this, but the burning was still there.

"Can you please tell us where we can find Casey Cullen," Esme asked the lady at the front desk.

"Casey Cullen…You can take a seat the doctor will be out to talk to you in a couple of minutes," She responded. Esme and I glanced at each other and nodded. Why couldn't we see her? Was she hurt?

We waited for ten minutes for the doctor to come. Esme and I both paced the length of the room the whole time. The emergency room was practically empty, it was rare to have too many people in here since we lived in a small town. I heard a door open and then shut and one of the doctors who worked in the Emergency Room walked over to us.

"Are you Mrs. Cullen?" He asked Esme.

"Yes and this is one of my daughters Alice," She said but it was almost inaudible fear and worry clouding her voice.

"Your husband is a great doctor, but I wish I had better news for you about your daughter. Please follow me." He said and Esme and I shared a glance again.

He led us into a patient less room and picked up a file from desk. He put it up on the board on the wall that projected light. It was an x-ray.

"As you can see here she was hit hard. Her skull is practically smashed and here you can see her backbone is broken in three places. If she didn't have a seatbelt on she would have for sure already be dead.

"I wish I had good news though. If she makes it which she might not she will be completely paralyzed and possibly brain dead, though her mental ability look alright for now at least. There is a very high probability that she won't make it through the night though. I'm sorry." He said looking down at the ground. I instantly went numb. Esme began to sob, but I was unaware of that. I couldn't feel anything at all. The sound of the doctor's voice awakened me a little but not completely.

"We are all doing everything we can, but there isn't much we can do. The injuries I just showed you are just a fraction of her injuries and she has lost a lot of blood. Like I said we are doing our best to save her, but there is only so much we can do and the odds aren't in her favor. Once again I'm sorry."

"Can we see her, please?" Esme asked.

"Yes right this way there is another doctor in there right now, but you can wait here until he comes out."

He walked away and this time both Esme and I sat down.

"I can't believe this is happening," She said. I could only nod silently from the numbness that was still present in my body.

"What are we going to do?" Esme asked herself sobbing with out tears.

"I guess there is only one thing we can do," She whispered. "Alice you have to save her." This pulled me from the numbness and I looked at her confused.

"Alice you're going to have to bite her," She said.

"What you want _me_ to change her?" I asked shocked.

"It's the only way Carlisle is out hunting and they can't be here fast enough Alice you have to."

"Why can't you? You are just as strong as me," I pointed out.

"No I'm not, not when she is my daughter. Not when I can't focus. You can focus much better than I can. In this situation it's not about the control it's the focus. The love blocks my focus it will make you stronger."

"But what if I can't. What if I kill her?" I asked.

"Alice you are the physic you know she is going to die anyway. And if you were to lose control, it might be a more humane death anyway."

"I would feel terrible Esme it's too risky call Carlisle they'll run1" I said sobbing.

"Alice I'm limited when it comes to Casey, but you two together your power is unlimited your friendship. We all envy you your closeness. Alice now it's up to you for all of us for our whole family. Now it's up to you," She said as the doctor came out of the room Casey was in. She was right. I was her only chance. It was up to me to fulfill the destiny I saw so many years ago. The fate I saw the minute I saw her tiny little face.

I walked into the room. It was dark. There were machines beeping and buzzing. The machines that were keeping my sister and best friend alive.

I walked over to the bed and just looked at her. Even broken and cut she looked perfect. Even in her deep sleep she was beautiful and perfect and amazing. She really was an angel. Sent from heaven or something. Sent to save us. Sent to teach us to love and most of all to hope again. She had always said we made her life better, but the truth was we were really loving an angel all along. She was sent to rescue me, to rescue my entire family.

I had know for a long time that she would be very powerful when she was changed and had let everything intensify and let her power grow. I smiled remembering Aro's words. The words he had spoken long ago. "I would also like to add that just by hearing her thoughts, I can tell you do not underestimate her power. Her gifts will be strong. It is still undiscovered to her, but not to your family as a whole." I laughed at the memory. It was true. I leaned close to her. I had to tell her something before I had to change her. I had to give her a clue. A clue to what she would become.

"I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason bringing something we must learn and we are led to those who help us most to grow if we let them and we help then in return. You've helped us so much. Now I'm going to help you reach your full potential. You were never meant to be a human, but to be a vampire. It seems that car accidents seem to bring about changes in your life. Your parents died in one and you met us, now you are in one and you are going to be a vampire.

"I've also heard that the one who changes you becomes a part of you. I don't know if I believe that's true, you have changed all of us and we have changed you too. You have rewritten this story by coming to live with us. And I know nothing will ever be the same again. I love you so much we all do."

I pulled back and I swear that for an instant that mature but still childish sixteen year old face was replaced with a familiar face of someone I once knew and loved. Someone who had changed and grown up.

I leaned back in smiling and bit into her neck resisting the wine pouring out of our precious angel.

**First about the chapter! This chapter was soooooo much fun to write! I loved it! A couple of the sentences and things are quotes from wicked! I also thought you got to see a different side of Alice that nobody has ever written before. I mean yes Alice comforts Bella and stuff, but this for me at least was different from that. I think that all of the Twilight characters are really in depth, but I can promise Casey will be ever more in depth and have so many sides. I was recently thinking about the sequel and how Casey was going to react to different things and how she's going to change. I decided that she's going to take different traits from each of her family members. **

**Okay so I'm back from New York! The concert was good! It was fun. I didn't get on camera, but when they did do crowd shoots we were in there!**

**I want to get the epilogue out tomorrow and the preface for the next story out Tuesday so keep checking my profile for the new story!**

**I'm still looking for music for the play list. I have over thirty songs that people have contributed! Thanks so much!**

**The voting for the name to the sequel ends today! SO VOTE!! I have dozens of votes from you guys and friends that don't have fan fiction accounts and still read the story! I really want to know what you want as the name so vote!**

**Here are the names again!**

**Angel's Gravity, Loving an Angel 2, Adoring Angel, Love Goes On, At The Gates Of Heaven, Close Your Wings And Follow Me, My Life After Death, Eigth Color Rainbow, and Angel's Wings.**

**For This Chapter I want MORE Reviews than all of the others casue this is a BIG one! So PLEASE review!!!**

**ALSO IT'S THUNDERING THAT MEANS VAMPIRES ARE PLAYING BASEBALL ;P**


	38. Epliogue

**A/N: Not really a part of the story just clears up all the information I left out! You have to read it though! It has her power and everything listed in it! Everything you need to know before the Sequel!**

**Loving an Angel**

**Epilogue**

**Casey POV**

To be unbreakable and immortal was a completely different feeling to being fragile and human. I feel like this is indescribable. After Alice bit me I endured the pain in silence. I heard their voices worried and concerned for me, but I would endure the pain of the change again and again to be a vampire and to be with my family. I no longer felt like the odd one out.

When I awoke from the change as a newborn my family told me about everything that had happened why I burned. I was pronounced dead and there was a funeral and burial. An empty casket now lay buries deep in the ground with a tomb stone with my old name in it. Though legally I am Casey Cullen I was born Casey Marcks. My family decided that it might be helpful for the tomb stone to have Casey Marcks on it. That name was behind me now. I was even more officially Casey Cullen now that I had been brought into the vampire world.

The secret that had plagued me since I met the Volturi was discovered. My true power. I never had an idea of what Aro had meant, but now I was beginning to understand. I was very different from most vampires. I had two powers. I was both a mind reader and a physic. Like Alice and Edward. There were still so many questions left unanswered. How could I have the same to powers as my brother and sister? I didn't think it was just a coincidence or even fate. It was if I inherited the powers from them.

My powers though are not any where near as strong as the others. I had to focus really hard just to see the slightest flicker of the future. And it seemed like I had to turn on the mind reading unlike Edward who was plagued by the thoughts constantly.

Another strange thing about my powers was the fact they were complete opposites in the way they affected the others. The mind reading took place inside the mind, why the ability to see the future affected the persons body. That was according to Carlisle. It also helped him come up with one of his theories to why my powers weren't strong. He thought that maybe it was because my mind was split between the two, not letting one side take over and strengthen. It was ether that or the fact that I was a new born and my powers had to develop more.

I guess I had to be one of the strangest vampires to ever exist! It wasn't just my powers that were strange about me. I had decent self control. We wouldn't dare test it, but it seemed that I was doing better than the others remembered being at my age. We weren't sure if it was the preparation I had had being raised by vampires or if it was something else. Another super power? We weren't sure.

We had met with the Volturi and Aro was very pleased with my change. He, as we all had expected, tried to get me to join them in Volterra. I of course declined politely. I would never join them. After that meeting though, we all decided that we would do whatever it took to keep me away from the Volturi for the rest of eternity. It was too dangerous.

We were going to move to Denali with another group of vampires that were also vegetarians. We were going to spend a few years with them until I was enough practiced at my new life to attend high school.

My favorite part of being a Vampire though was the beauty. My features were the same as before. The petite almost anorexic look of my body that I never was able to change. The blonde hair that shown ever brighter. I had been born pale and though I was even more white now it wasn't a big change. The eyes though would take some getting used to. I liked their vibrant red color in a way. It was different. They made me feel like I stood out. I knew the color would fade, but sometimes (when Edward wasn't around of course) that I could keep the color of my eyes without cheating on my diet.

Becoming a vampire and moving with the Cullens was one of the best decisions I ever made. I will never regret it for all eternity. They said that I was an angel sent to save them, but I thought maybe it was more like loving them as the angels!

**Now this story is offically over and done!!!! YEAH ME!!! Now for the sequel! About that well I was busy yesturday so I am running a day late! Preface for the sequel will be out tomorow! **

**I also want to thank everyone who voted for the sequel's name! Every name got atleast a dozen votes besides Loving an Angel 2 (my brother came up with it and was it's onlt voter!) I am pround to announce the name! It is....DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!!!!.....THANKS YOU DRUMMER PERSON!......Love Goes On! Congrats to who ever wrote it I'm too lazy to go and look right now! You don't know how happy I am that this name was picked! It will be very easy to incorporate into the story! I loved all the names though!**

**The playlist will be posted tomorow! It has 34 songs on it so I'm thrilled about that!**

**But since this story is over I just want to thank you all! Everyperson who read this story, all of my reveiwers, all of you who alerted or favorites (or both), those of you who added me as a fav author or alerted me! This story would never be this good without you! You truely have been my motivation through this. FanFiction is the only published work I have anywhere and I was really nervous about people reading my stories! Thank you all so much! I never would have completed this without you! I also would like to thank Juliets Moon for all that she has done for me! She wrote the poem and made the trailer! I wish I could do the same for her fanfic but I'm not that creative and good with computers!**

**ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU33333**

**TwilightEquestrian**

**P.S I posted a multi step Twilight writing contest! Please check it out!**


	39. PLAYLIST!

Okay so here is the long awaited Loving an Angel Playlist!

It contains 36 songs!

These songs were suggested by all of the you readers, my school friends who read, and of course me! :p

I have now listened to each of the songs multiple times and I have a few comments and stuff to say so I'll put those. It's really me just saying when I listened to the song what part of the book I thought of!

I loved every song on here and plan on listening to them alot! They are all really good and fit well with the story!

Great Job guys!

So Here Are The Songs!!!

1. Angels by David Archuleta: This song was the inspiration for the stories title. I know he didn't originally singg it but I liked his version alot and it helped me when this story was still on the planning stages.

2. Pony (It's Okay) by Erin McCarley: I first heard this song on youtube and instantly thought of two people, my little cousin Kaylee and of course Casey. I like to think of it as Casey's theme song.

3. Light On by Cavid Cook: "try to leave the light on when I'm gone" when Casey has to leave she wants the Cullens to remember her.

4. Everythinh by A Cursive Memory: Casey really did turn into the Cullens everything!

5. My Wish by Rascal Flatts: this reminded me of when Casey left and of Esme and Carlisl, well I guess the whole families wish for her.

6. Black Roses Red by Alana Grace: In the chapter where Alice comes to find her at the girls home. It made me think of her wanting to trust the Cullens again after she thought they didn't want her.

7. You Found Me by The Fray: Alice was the one who found Casey.

8. Syndicate by The Fray: I love this song! I just made me think of how much they loved Casey and wanted her to be happy.

9. Yellow by Coldplay: Everyone thinking about Casey and how special she is

10. Mona Lisa by The All American Rejects: Great song by one of my all time favorite bands! Once again the Cullens love for Casey and also Casey's love for Catty.

11. The Show by Lenka: Casey's first horseshow with Catty

12. Crazier by Taylor Swift: I thought of Casey and Catty and me and my ponies.

13. Light Up The Sky by Yellowcard: "let me light up the sky light it up for you and tell you why I would die for you": Once again Casey and the Cullens and of course the horses!

14. Secret Valentine by We The Kings: GREAT SONG! It's my theme song right now for my pony Flash so I put it down for Casey and Catty!

15. Popular from WICKED: I LOVE WICKED as you know and Casey did the play and this was the song I decided to have featured!

16. Cow Girls Don't Cry by Brooks & Dun: the cowgirl part made me think of Catty and it's also about loseing someone slose to you so I thought it was perfect.

17. 4 Minutes To Save the World by Madonna & Justin Timberlake: My friend danced to this in her play and I think I wrote a dance in at Casey's play so this was one song I could see her dancing too. It also seems like the Cullens are constantly trying to save the world!

18. Here In Your Arms by Hellogoodbye: I realy have no idea, but I love the song!

Wires by Athlete: For the first chapter.

19. Uptown Get Around by Stereo Skyline: I heard this when they were like driving to school in their cars and stuff! I love this song!

20. For Good from WICKED: another wicked song! I had to include it! we are singing it for NJHS tomorow and I LOVE it!

21. Untouched by The Veronicas: because it is an amazing song!

22. Wild Horses by Natasha BEdingfield: becasue it's amazing and I love it! I also fits really well

23. Get Up by Superchick: I loved this song! It's so upbeat and has a great message! Definatly made me think of Casey!

24. Lion by Rebecca St. James: ONE OF MY NEW FAVORITES! Never heard it before it was suggested and now I can't stop listening to it! It fits so well! In my head it'a like the theme song for the whole story!

25. Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson: amazing song I love to sing to it!

26. High by James Blunt: REALLY GOOD!

27. Hometown Glory by Adele: GREAT!

28. Chick Habit by April March: It's just so upbeat I love it!

29. All The Same by Sick Puppies: A great inbetween fast and slow song!

30. Jesus Take The Wheel by Carrie Underwood: CAR ACCIDENTS!!

31. I'll Stand by You by Carrie Underwood: The Cullens to Casey

32. Innocence by Avril Lavigne: Made me think of Casey!

33. Spotlight (Twilight Mix) by mutemath: I loved this song since I first heard it the day I got the soundtrack!

34. Stand In The Rain by Superchick: Love this song with a great message!

I'm am going to post Love Goes On right now with the preface and then begin to write the first few chapters so go right there after your done reading this!

Also, As many of you might know I am a youtube FANATIC! especially for TWILIGHT videos and themesongs! I'm not allowed to have an account which sucks! Parents. I know many of you have youtube accounts! If any one wants I would love to have a Loving an Angel theme song video put up! I really want to know what songs you thought besides these for Casey and the rest of the Cullens (since they are so different in this story!) I'm also REAlLY curious in who you would cast for Casey if it was gonig to be a movie! If anyone wants to make one for me please tell me so I can watch and post the link!

Thanks and Also this will probobly be the last thing ever added to this story! I can't believe it! It's acctually over! On with the sequel!

Love,

TwilightEquestrian aka. Casey333


	40. SEQUEL NEWS IF U ALREADY DIDN'T KNOW!

**Okay I just wanted to make sure that everyone knows that the sequel has been posted for awhile now! I realized that I never told relly told you guys and apolagize if you didin't know! Well there are 6 chapters puls a preface for you to read! Yeah! I've been flying through the story! It's really fun to write and I plan on having the next chapter for the sequel up today or tomorow!**


	41. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Those of you who have been reading my stories from the beginning know that I always post a monthly update. So here we go!**

**It's War (inprogress)**

**Words: 8,138**

**Chapters (including author's notes): 10**

**Reveiws: 50**

**Hits: 2428**

**Favs: 31**

**Alerts: 28**

**The Cullens Go Irish (complete)**

**Words:** **4093**

**Chapters: 7**

**Reveiws:1 (there were more but it acidently got deleted once)**

**Hits: 548**

**Favs: 5**

**Loving an Angel (complete)**

**Words: 47,801**

**Chapters: 40**

**Reveiws: 76**

**Hits: 8619**

**Favs: 39**

**Alerts: 18**

**Love Goes On (inprogress; sequel to Loving an Angel)**

**Words: 10,905**

**Chapters: 9**

**Reveiws: 17**

**Hits: 763**

**Favs: 8**

**Alerts: 9**

* * *

**Okay now that I wrote all of that I have to tell you all one more thing. I am not going to be able to update as much as I have been. I just found out not too long ago about some sad news. It's personal and I'm not going to announce everything to the world. If you want to know what's going on PM me, please and I will explain.**

**I've also had some technical issues today. I know I promised I would have the next chapter of It's War posted today, but as you can see it's not up. I wrote it and left my computer on without saving it and my computer restarted itself and it went bye-bye. **

**Really sorry, I'll do my best to get working on these stories.**


	42. Outtake 1

Okay! So I had a few unfinished and alternate chapters to Loving an Angel I wrote taking up space on my computer so I decided I'll finish them and post them. This is the first. It's an alternate chapter to the chapter when Casey is back at the Cullens and she is playing the piano and Edward starts teaching her. Tell me what you think and if you want more outtakes!

* * *

Loving an Angel

Outtake 1: Edward

Casey POV

I sighed as they pulled away in the cars to go hunting for the weekend. I was alone today, well not completely, I was with Edward. But being alone with Edward was just like being alone. He didn't want anything to do with me. I was a silly little human girl to him. Edward was the only one of the Cullen family, that I was now a part of, that didn't like me.

We both stood looking out the window. When the cars were finally out of sight Edward and I both looked at each other and then back out the window.

"You should probably work on your homework," he said emotionless and I listened getting my back pack and going to the table. I sat there and began my work. I had just completed my first week of school in my new home. I had made a few friends and things were going well so far.

I daydreamed as I worked and Edward silently brought me a snack and sat next to me.

"What are you working on?" He asked me after awhile.

"Spelling and vocabulary," I told him. As I took a bite of one of the chocolate chip cookies he had brought me.

He sat for awhile and then left. I sighed again. Was it hopeless with Edward? What was his problem with me? So many questions raced through my seven year old head.

"I don't have a problem with you," he said. How did he know what I was thinking?

"It's one of our vampire things." He explained. "Some of us get extra abilities. I can read minds, Jasper can manipulate emotions, and Alice she can see the future."

"Alice can see the future? How?" I asked shocked. Why didn't they tell me?

"Were not sure how it works really, but if you make a decision she will see the outcome."

"That's SO cool! I wish I could do that!" I said.

"So like I was saying, I don't have a problem with you. It's just that I thought it would be dangerous for you to come here so I avoided you in the beginning, but then after you were gone the others missed you and so did I, so we decided to adopt you. Now I thought maybe you thought I was, well mean or something, which you do. That and I have no experience with little human girls." He explained.

"Oh," was all I could say as I took it all in. Finding out about superpowers and Edward's real feelings in one day. That was a big accomplishment!

Edward laughed at me expression and probably my thoughts. I would have to be more careful around him when it came to my thoughts now. Maybe today wouldn't be too bad after all.

Edward POV

The day was much better than I thought it would be. I had confessed some of my feelings to Casey and I honestly felt better. She was a good kid and in one day she had me under her spell. I couldn't get away from her. She was adorable and had an amazing personality. I was in a Casey trance, just like the rest of my family. She wasn't anything like other kids I had met over the years. She was so much better.

It was night now and she was asleep in her room upstairs. I sat downstairs reading my new book silently. I wasn't expecting the others to be home until tomorrow morning after Casey's breakfast. I knew that they would pleased when they returned from their hunt. Pleased that I finally had given Casey a chance and had gotten to know her. I was pleased with myself too, I should have given in to Casey long ago. She was adorable. She was innocent. She was human. She made mistakes, she stumbled falling to the ground, and most of all she forgave and forgot. She had instantly forgiven me for my rudeness without a second thought. She was incredible.

I smiled as I read. The passage described a beautiful child. A little girl with long dark hair and a dazzling smile. The narrator called the girl the most beautiful child in the world. I didn't believe any child could be as amazing as the one asleep upstairs. With long curled blonde hair and the most dazzling smile and gorgeous eyes I had ever seen.

I put the book down and turned on the TV.

Casey POV

It was terrifying. It was dark…everywhere. I didn't no where I was, just that I was in a car. The car was moving forward at a pace I now, after living with the Cullens, considered slow. I felt the car jerk toward the right. I heard screams. The screams of a man and a woman.

The car crashed and stopped for a split second and then continued. It well to it side. The bottom of the car flipped over the top. It rolled tossing me the man and the woman inside. I gripped around in the dark for something to grab and continued to scream. It continued to roll and we all screamed. Then just as it was about to reach the bottom of the hill I saw a white light

"Casey? Are you alright?" A voice asked. Couldn't respond. I was crying. I had woken up from my nightmare, but I yearned to be back inside it, even though it was terrifying. I realized who the man and woman were. They were my parents. I cried harder.

"Don't worry it was just a bad dream." Edward comforted me. He held me in his arms.

"Edward, my mom and dad we crashed…"I trailed off into another round of hysterics. Edward pulled me closer I buried my head in his chest. I wanted my mom and my dad.

"I know, there's nothing we can do. It was just a dream. I know you want to save them, but you can't. I've tried, but sometimes things happen for a reason." He said. "My parents died too. A long time ago. Carlisle tried to save them like he did your parents, but they died. Once your there's no coming back. Why don't you tell me about your dream and your parents. Maybe it will help."

I stayed in his arms and began to tell him everything I remembered. I fell asleep in his arms and he held me all night long. No, Edward wasn't that bad…not anymore.


	43. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Okay, my Twitter followers know most of this story already, but i decided to inform the rest of you. I am going to be takeing a break from writting. Not long probobly about a week. One of my close friends Jessica was in a horrible equestrian accident. Nobody is exactly sure what happened. She was in the ring jumping and her parents were inside. They heard her scream and ran out of the house. We think it was somthing like what happened with Catty in Loving an Angel where the horse got caught on the jump and fell except the horse landed on top of her. She is in critical condition in the hospital. She broke a ton of bones and is in her coma. She severely hurt her spine and considering she pulls through will be paralyzed. This week is critical. We have no idea if she is going to live. I like to think she's not suffering, since she is paralyzed, but I'm not completely sure. I certainly hope not. I want nothing more than for her to pull through, but in this situtation you can't help, but doubt. The horse, well really a pony, was put down after the accident due to severe damage to it's leg.

Thanks Guys! I seriously have the best readers in all of fanfiction! I'll keep you all updated!


	44. UPDATE PLEASE READ

Okay...I really don't know how to say this simply so I guess I'll just tell you guys the whole story.

Yesturday as many of you know i went to my cousin's wedding. We were at the reception having dinner when I got a call from my friend Jessica's sister. To out the conversation in as few words as possible I'll just say that, Jessica passed away yesturday Sunday July 18th due to the injuries sustained in her fall. Jessica was only 15.

It was a big shock, since that morning I had heard she was doing better. I'm extremley upset, but yet comforted by her death. Though she dies young, she isn't suffering if she had been before. I always believed that the person that dies is always better off than the people they leave bhind. I also can't imagine her going any other way. She was killed doing the one thing she loved more than anything else in the world, riding her horse Misty.

Her life was short, but it was a good life. I would like to take a minute to tell everyone about my friend.

Jessica, hilarious, intellegent, and to put ehr in one word amazing. She was always their to talk to and joke with. We met in the fall doing pony rides for my barn. we didn't go to the same school so the time we spetn together was limited. we always emailed, called, imed, and texted eachother and spent weekends at the barn and eachother's houses. My dad always said she was the reason unlimited text messageing was invented.

I loved her like a sister and her pony, who was put down after the accident. She was a much better rider than me and was always helping me improve. She let me ride her pony frequently since I don't own or lease my own. We always had so much fun together.

Most of you don't know her conection to my fanfiction ethier. She doesn't have an account, but she is an amazing writer. She was the first ever person to read Loving an Angel. She came up with the idea for It's War. She kept me grounded in my writing preveiwing everything before it was posted. She helped me come up with ideas for Loving an Angel and It's War both. She was the biggest Twilight fan I ever met!

She had so many oprotunities ahead of her. She wanted to be a writer, an equestrian, a vet, an actor, a song writer, and a singer. She could haev done all of theses.

At the time of the accident she was in the process of writing her own fanfiction, which I did consider finishing and posting for all of you, but it sisn't seem fair. She wrote it and I don't want to take credit for it. That and I don't know where her mind was heading for the ending as she stoped at what I believed to be the climax. I would never be able to finish it with being behind on both of my stories. I love her too much to destory her writing. She also told me she was writing a song for Casey and Edward in Love Goes On, that I will try to track down and post as it goes with the story.

Thank you everyone for your support the past couple of days. I wish things didn't have to end this way, but I'm glad that I'm no longer in suspense. I'm going to take a short break til the funeral and everythnig is over. so by next week I plan to have updated both stories.

I will be giving a eulagy at her funeral and this is in a way my rough rough rough draft.

Both her and her pony will be cremated and the ashes will be scattered together at a few of the places she loved. I will be scatering them at the barn.

RIP JESS AND MISTY YOU MUST HAVE BEEN TOO GOOD TO STAY WITH US ANY LONGER3333 LOVE YOU BOTH FOREVER3333 TELL GRANDMA MARCKS ALL ABOUT ME! GRANDPA MARCKS I'M SORRY! AND MY PAPA HOW MUCH I LOVE AND MISS HIM! OHH AND TELL MY AUNTS DOG BUBBA HOW HE WAS THE BEST DOG I EVER MET!


End file.
